The road least traveled
by ArtimasDD
Summary: The last thing Emma could remember was shoving the compass into Mary Margaret's unsuspecting hands and pushing her through the portal back to Story Brooke. This will be an adventure not only for Emma to find her way home, but to allow old habits to die, and love to blossom.
1. Chapter 1: Prison

**Okay so super nervous since this is my first OUAT fic. Can't wait to see if this goes alright. ~Artimas (My cute little cats name :3 )**

**BTW I own nothing! Shucks.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prison

Emma's head pounded. It was so bad, it caused even her ears to throb. She didn't want to, but she persuaded herself to force her eyes open. This proved to be more difficult then intended. They were not adjusting well, probably due to the fact that she felt as if someone had hit her with a car. She let her eyes rest once more before trying again. Taking a deep breath she collected herself.

The last thing she could remember was shoving the compass into Mary Margaret's unsuspecting hands and pushing her through the portal back to Story Brooke. At least she hoped she made it to Story Brooke. Guilt surged in her stomach. That hurt look on her mother's face. She could still hear her screams of protest as she disappeared in the waters of LakeNastos. Mary Margaret had fought to have a happily ever after, she fought to give Emma her best chance, and look at her now. She was at an all time low, and she didn't even know where. One thing she knew for certain was that she was alone. No one to save her now. Her heart sank, just another part of the Emma Swan adventure, she thought bitterly.

Cora's smiling face, and greedy hand ripping into her chest flashed to the forefront of her mind. Her body tensed. That's right, she was with Cora last. Was she now? She had to know, she tried to view the world around her once again, her vision slowly clearing. Now if she could just get some damn pain killers, she could move on her way.

Her body was stiff and she attempted to roll her shoulders. She scowled, she was bound. Trapped, her wrists cuffed uncomfortably above her head. She laughed at her misfortune, it was just like in the movies. It was ridiculous.

She had to have been here for a while. Her body seared with pain, as she attempted to loosen her restraints. Warm blood trickled from her wrists to her elbow, staining her pale skin.

_I_ _really hope I don't have to cut off a hand_. Her mind flashed to the movie saw, as her lip turned in disgust.

A small circle of light surrounded her and a wooden stool. Someone had obviously been watching her. She glanced around for her captor but sighed in relief when no one walked out of the shadows.

The light twinkled innocently at her from a small oil lantern, just out of reach. Emma knew she was in trouble. _Now is not the time to panic_. She needed a plan, but first she needed to know what the hell was going on.

She was indoors, or maybe underground, that much was certain. Beneath her, she could feel the hard wood floor, and the stagnant air gave her the impression of a cellar or a basement. Maybe a dungeon? That wasn't too much of a leap in the magical kingdom of whatever the hell. Wherever it was it didn't see a lot of foot traffic. Dust coated every surface, spider webs here and there. She could easily spot a set of large foot prints leading to and from her. Most likely her captors.

Suddenly, the floor lurched. Wait, it wasn't just the floor. It was the whole room.

"What the…" she cut her own sentence short as a prickling sensation rose along the back of her neck. Someone was watching. Her mind desperately tried to link the missing pieces. She had to be on a boat. She rolled her eyes in realization, only one selfish bastard could be the cause of her discomfort. Hook.

"Don't want to talk?" Her tone was defiant. Full of a quiet rage. "Doesn't seem like you at all." Her words were cold, cool as ice. She tried to find him, but pain caused her to still herself. He was here, she knew it.

"Come out Pirate!"

"Now Swan…however do you manage to get yourself into these predicaments?" She gave a sharp look towards the voice. Feeling his eyes trace over her.

"It's a pity you can't be trusted." He finally slipped from the edge of the shadows and into the light. Somehow he managed to look both incredibly amused and equally smug. His good hand lazily rested on his cutlass. "I would have much rather had you tied down to my bed then here." He gestured about the room with his hook giving her one of his bright smiles, topped off with a wink. She couldn't tell if he was being charming or a bastard. It seemed as though men were the same wherever you went. Even in the EnchantedForest they could be pigs.

"Pervert." Although it came out as a whisper he had heard. His smile growing large. Emma inwardly cursed wishing he looked a little less at ease. It angered her how in his element he was.

"I see you haven't lost your edge Miss Swan." With a nod of his head, he continued towards her. Gracefully bowing down and hooking the lanterns handle. Her leg twitched with the thought of kicking him. A mere chuckle was the response, before the pirate settled down on the stool. It was a game, and she was clearly losing.

"Where's your master little lap dog? Or has the witch found someone more useful?" Daggers shot from his eyes his usual sultry expression scandalized. It was a swore spot, pirates valued freedom above all else.

The light tore away at the shadows behind him as he casually set down the lantern. causing her stomach to sink. The prison was mostly empty, a few barrels, and bottles stored here and there. She could find no easy escape, and panic clawed its way into her chest.

"She'll be back." He shrugged. Noting the desperation in the swans eyes, a slight frown at her lips. "There's no way out love." Emma ignored him. Fear began to seize her, and out of the corner of her eye she could see his lips turning upwards into a smirk. He was laughing at her.

She sighed wearily, "Do me a favor, gloat somewhere else."

"This is my ship lass, and I'll very well do as I please." He leaned in, grazing his hook down her jaw. The metal was cold, sending a small shiver down her back. "I'll do _whatever_ I please Swan." His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, his tongue tracing his own. She willed herself to jerk away, but her body did not obey. _Damn him._

"What do you want Hook?" Her voice was far more airy then she liked. He winked once more before pulling back. Running his good hand through his hair and down to his neck.

"As much as I'd like to play that game with you lass and believe me…" His eyes scanned her body before continuing "…Its very tempting…No... I'm here for one thing, and one thing only. Tell me where the crocodile hides, and then your free to go."

"The what?" She lost her cool, her eyes widening in disbelief. "A crocodile? A fucking Crocodile?" She was going through this hell, because he thought she knew where some stupid animal was. Her voice spiked. "…you have got to be kidding me!"

Hooks body grew ridged. How did she not know? Cora said she would. He shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes wild as she continued to curse at him. No she was good at this, making him believe empty words. She would not trick him again. His eyes locked hers once more.

"Don't lie to me _Swan._. You know where the dark one is." His voice was demanding, one of unadulterated hatred. She dropped his gaze.

The Dark one was a name she knew. So, Rumpelstiltskin had once again succeeded in pissing off another person. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought but instead forced herself to return the stone cold gaze of the pirate. She would not turn the Imp in, even though she would be better off without him. She swallowed, if she told Hook where to find Rumple, then he would be in Story Brooke. She couldn't risk that. Instead she spat the only comment she could think of.

"Go to hell."

A sudden flash of sadness and pity momentarily danced behind his crystal blues. He leaned in close this time, she could feel his hot breath at her neck. The smell of whisky and spices radiating off him.

"It could have been easier lass." Suddenly he was walking away shaking his head and shrugging, He gave her one last look, almost pleading with her to just answer him. When she didn't, he sighed. "She's all yours Cora."

An icy feeling crept over her skin at his words. He had given her the chance to leave unharmed and she had denied it. Now she was being handed to the wolves.

"Hello Emma dear…I never got to welcome you home." Cora stepped out, her smile as fake as her greeting.

"Home?" Hooks voice could be heard in the distance, of course he was going to watch. Emma glanced towards him just barely making out a figure casually leaning against the wall, eyes inspecting the edge of his hook. He was a selfish ass.

"Yes…she didn't tell you." Cora's lips formed an all knowing smile, her eyes dancing with excitement. "No time for that now I'm afraid." She feigned remorse before locking Emma back in her gaze. "Lets get this over with, shall we?" Emma could only nod in response. "That's a good little girl. Now, I just need to know one simple little thing. My daughter…Regina. Where is she?"

That's when it clicked. She was the map. Her hands tightened into balls and she clenched her jaw. She simply glared at the woman now sitting in the stool Hook had occupied moments ago.

"Time is running out Emma."

She needed answers to make sure she was right, she wasn't good at this whole magic thing. "So you can't get there can you?" She eyed the woman, hoping her ability to read people would not fail. Cora's eyebrows scrunched, and then once again a perfect façade reclaimed her. Bingo.

"I believe dear, I'm the one asking questions today. Now do the right thi-"

"I'm not your pawn Cora." She looked past her interrogator and locked eyes with Hook. This was his fault. She was going to die because of him. She knew he was bitter of her betrayal, but this was way harsher than a giant. Fear enveloped her, and she wanted him to see it. Her life was as good as over. He didn't seem to care, glancing away. This was just another detour towards his revenge.

Emma dejectedly dropped her eyes to the floor. He had no ties to her, he owed her nothing. So instead of wallowing in her own self pity she had better prepare herself. If this was the way things where going to work, then so be it.

They would never get to Story Brooke. If they did Henry wouldn't be safe. Her parents would be killed, and God only knows what her and Regina could do together. She felt a moment of sadness flood through.

Maybe it was better this way, maybe she was never meant to be their stupid savior. Maybe she wasn't supposed to have Henry. Perhaps death was the answer. No magic could bring things back from the dead, they wouldn't be able to use her after this.

"You leave me no choice." Emma's thoughts cleared, and her head snapped back up. Cora's voice sounded pleased, as she gracefully lifted her arm. The tip of her finger centimeters away from Emma's forehead. Her hand was bound with such dark magic that it prickled against her skin.

"Hopefully you won't die." With that she made contact.

The pain was unbearable. Her head felt as if it had split open, and she could feel her skin burning and peeling off. The bindings on her wrists ached as her body violently thrashed. Her muscles felt as if they were turning. The world around her began to slip away. Then it all stopped. Her body was heavy, and her breathing raspy. Her clothes stuck to her like a cold and clammy second skin. The pain… She could feel tears running down her cheek. She prayed she hadn't said anything.

"Now I'll ask you again. Where is my daughter?" Cora's fingers threatened her once again.

Emma forced herself to look at her torturer. If she hadn't broken yet, she wouldn't.

"…try…again..." Cora's eyes narrowed at her response.

Her wish was granted as the cold finger pushed against her face.

As her eyes glossed over and the waves of pain ran through her she stopped fearing for herself, this time it was for her family. She prayed this woman never find a way to them. She was worse than Regina by far. Her mother had been right, why hadn't she listened to her before. Why had she told her anything!

Her mind began to break as if her memories and thoughts were being shifted through. No, she would not let her win, she would not let her get to Henry.

Oh how she would miss her son. For a second she could see them happily playing on their castle, fiddling with his walkie-talkie. Then sitting together at Granny's with a cinnamon and hot chocolate. Finally, her thoughts turned, Regina. One arm over Henry's shoulder protectively as she yanked him away.

She almost broke, Regina would finally have her wish. No one would be standing in her way. Emma lost, and ultimately the Evil Queen had won.

Maybe she should tell Cora. She only wanted her daughter back, this had nothing to do with her and Henry. They could leave. The words were on the tip of her tongue.

But, what about Mary Margaret? What about David? No, she was doing this for all of them. She would die, bury away the towns location. This was a honorable death, this was for family.

Hook watched from the corner of the room, the woman with the golden mane gave no indications of defeat. He could feel his skin crawl when she looked at him, piercing him with those gorgeous eyes.

Her plead for help shook him to the core. And yet here he stood watching Cora kill her. He couldn't help but feel disgusted. What was he doing? He had never gone this far before. He may be a ruthless pirate, plenty of blood on his hands, but dark magic was something he tried to avoid. Should he stop this?

Her golden hair was practically glowing, and her brow appeared to relax. Was she dead? Her mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Disbelief hit him. Emma Swan was mocking the Queen of Hearts.

"How dare you! You stupid girl!" Cora's rage flared at the reaction, and before Killian could blink an eye she had both hands stretched over her face. Finger nails digging into the flesh.

A gasp hitched in his throat as Emma released a blood curdling scream. Her bones creaked and her body contorted. Her eyes rolled so far back in her head that all you could see was white, and blood trickled from her nose and mouth. The screams became more dull over time, as if her throat couldn't keep up with the demand.

"Cora…Your going to kill her luv" Hook finally found his courage, and much to his surprise his voice came out shockingly smooth and carefree.

Cora's hands wretched back "Your right Hook, I…I… forgot myself…" Her breathing was heavy, and after readjusting herself she faced the pirate. "I'll be back in a weeks time, I have to procure a few more things..."

She looked frazzled, but he didn't dare question it.

What the hell had happened? Did something besides him stop her?

Keeping his thought to himself he merely shrugged in reply, giving the air of boredom. Cora accepted the response, and once again turned to their prisoner. Approaching at a reluctant speed. Carefully maneuvering herself around Emma, as to not brush up against her.

"I know you can hear me _princess_…and listen well. If you do not tell me where my daughter is by the time I return." She paused, "I will kill you…I hope your son is prepared to never have a mother." With that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

A dark chuckle escaped the blonde beauty before her body went limp.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Well thank you for your reviews. I had a hard time with that first chapter. I haven't written in ages, and I feel as if I've taken the training wheels off my metaphorical writing "bike" a bit so soon. Oh well, I will most likely revise it later. Since I'm to excited to contain myself and make you all wait...Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**~Artimas**

Chapter 2: Memories

Hook refused to approach her right away. She looked like a bloody mess, a fallen angel of sorts. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away.

It was her own fault, he had given her the chance to be free, but the woman was defiant as ever. He rolled his eyes, she was a nuisance.

Her limp body swayed in rhythm to the ship, and Killian could feel fear creep into his heart. She didn't appear to be breathing. His stomach clenched. Had he truly lost himself?

He had always thought his quest a just one, a life for a life. Did that mean everyone else's lives were insignificant? Yes. This was the path chosen. In 300 years he had never questioned his motives, and what made today so different?

The need to walk away overwhelmed him. To just leave her to the brig. The problem was he couldn't move. Through his internal debate his eyes never wavered from her face and before long he was kneeling in front of her. His hand searching her neck for a pulse.

Finally feeling the blood of life run through her, he let out a sigh of relief. _Good._ the knots in his stomach loosened. But a twisted thought formed, how much longer would she have? When Cora returned...that would be it. No more Emma Swan.

She brought out such a complex mix of emotions in him, he scoffed. This was not part of the bargain, no one would change the road he traveled.

"Well…" He reached out and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "…I'm sorry love…but I can't let you…I can't let you win." With that he rose to his feet. This wasn't his mess to get in the middle of. She was the key to finding the crocodile, and that was all. He nodded sharply. Some pretty little thing would not deter him from reaching his ultimate goal. With revenge fresh on the mind, he tuned his back. He was a pirate and he did not do charity work.

Hook marched onto the deck, giving emphasis behind each step. Nodding at his quartermaster, and continuing into the captains quarters. No one dared stop him.

The room was elegant. Carved from the wood of the ship it's self. The shelves along each wall were filled from the floor to ceiling with books, their spines dyed in bright colors. Embossed titles in gold and silver gleamed in the mornings light.

A bay window looked out into the ocean's water. A harbor off in the distance could just barely be seen, once used by traders. A weathered statue taller than the largest oak in the dark forest saluted the sea, its hand once held a large lantern to guide sailors to the cove. The town had loss its use when the curse had taken over.

A brass telescope on a tripod looked out the same window and up into the heavens. Dust coated it casing, obviously never touched. It was enchanted to help navigate the stars and always find the way. The telescope had been a gift from Killian's brother, before he joined the kings men. How he longed to roam the sea once again nothing but the stars and his brother as a guide.

A fire crackled in a snug hearth, casting warmth throughout the room. Killian paused in front of it, warming his hands. Next to him was his large canopy bed and a mahogany table and chair, a collection of objects displayed across it.

The items were not set in any particular order, and he found himself drawn towards them: a solid metal hand gun found in Emma's pocket, a rusty dagger with a polished pearl handle, the matching cuffs Cora had lent him, and a picture frame of his dearly departed…many more things littered its surface to entertain his curious mind.

He eyed a small leather "pouch" that held many plastic squares, a picture of who he assumed to be Henry, and money. The world she came from had such strange papers. Suppressing the impulse to sit he instead continued towards the dresser.

The least he could do was take her a new shirt, she would be freezing by night and he couldn't have her catching the shakes. He stretched taught muscles as he walked. Too many days off the ship, and too many nights on the ground. The floor creaked beneath his feet and he wondered if Emma was awake. Flipping the cabinets door open, a small leather box greeted him. He moved past it to the garments searching until he found a thick enough blouse. Haphazardly tossing it on the table.

Without a second thought he sank into the cushioned chair. He didn't want to see her yet. Blindly searching under the table his hand finally came in contact with a glass. Thank the heavens for rum. He yanked the top off with his teeth, carelessly letting it fall to the ground. Milah occupying all thoughts, as he pulled her photo into sight, and nursed the wonderful concoction.

If she could see him, she would hate him. _She would want to wring my neck for becoming so trapped_. His fist pounded against the chairs arm, damn crocodile, he had to pay for what he did. He took a long swig, letting the alcohol sear through him and numb his emotions.

Killian had not realized he'd fallen asleep until he woke to a light rap on the door. The sun gently settling through the window. The fire dying down to embers. The red capped first mate slowly entered his vision.

"Sir? The men have grown restless…" Smee's face may have appeared childlike, but his eyes held wisdom. The flickered over the desk stopping at the picture frame out of place, and the bottle of rum half empty.

Hook stretched, and yawned. "I know." A defeated expression cast across his face.

"Its not you sir…its Cora. The men…no..._I_feel that she has turned you into a s-s-s-servant." Smee's voice was filled with nerves, as if he was telling Hook something he didn't already know. Sympathetically he continued, "Milah wouldn't have wanted this…"

A swallow of rum caught in Hooks throat and he chocked violently. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he sputtered, face red as an apple. He stood up quickly, swiping at his longest friend with his prosthetic. The quartermaster dodged out of the way, placing some distance between them.

"I only thought…"

"Get out…" His voice was deadly, sinister to the core, and although it was a mere whisper Smee flinched.

"Captain…I'll always be here. No matter what." With that he left him, his head stinging and his ears ringing.

Killian paled. Although anger seared through him, Smee was right. He was half the man he used to be. Was he even a man? or was he more like the crocodile now? He slammed down more rum before collapsing onto the bed.

Maybe, he could get everything he wanted, but through different means. He scowled into his sheets, magic always came with a price, and he certainly didn't want to pay it for anyone.

_Emma._ A smirk grew on his face, as he pieced it together. All he needed to do was get Emma Swan to trust him. Her voice spun in his head, _I'd rather die._ He rolled his eyes. He just needed to get the information from her. Then she could get back to Henry, he could get his revenge, and they could part ways. No. Once he got the towns name, he would leave her. Give her passage to the next patch of land they found, and that was all. Just like she would do. No special treatment for Miss Swan.

Sighing he realized she wasn't going to tell him anything. At least not down in the brig bleeding to death. His stomach clenched. He had turned his back and walked away. A growl escaped him, if the tables were turned she would have done the same.

"Remember Killian, use her and move on, just like the others." With a new plan formatted, he sat up. One more large sip of rum encouraging him to make his way back to the brig.

He prayed with each step, that she hadn't woken. Knowing her she would request to be left down there, rather than accept his help. _With good reason too._For the first time in centuries he felt anxious. Each pace filled with dread, how would he explain how he had to mull over the notion of helping her? Or that he practically gave Cora the rights to torture her? Would she even believe him?

As he rounded the final corner, he became quickly relieved. She was no different then before, except the blood had dried and appeared more brown than red.

Creeping close, he prodded at her with his hook. Jumping out of arms reach in case of a reaction. Nothing. Sighing, he set to work unlatching the manacles, while wrapping one arm around her waist to prevent her from toppling over. She was light, even in dead weight. Finally when she was free he scooped her up bridal style and left the brig.

"Mr. Smee!" The quarter master was at his side within seconds, saluting him as he awaited orders. "Mr. Smee, fetch me some wraps and some cold water. We have a damsel to take care of, until of course she awakens….then we have a lion to control." The last bit was more to himself as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Aye aye Captain." The man didn't move, taking in the scene of his master holding the woman moments ago he had no intention of helping. A ghost of a smile forming on his lips before running off to collect the items requested. The rest of the crew continued with their work, not daring to comment, but as Hook marched towards his quarters he caught the smiles and could feel the excitement rise. He was back. For the first time in a long time he was Captain of the Jolly Roger. _And this time no one is going to tell me, how to run my ship._

The door was easily kicked open, and the familiar sights of his quarters greeted them. Pushing the beds drapes aside, he gently eased Emma down. "Now Lass, this is usually where I would ravish you. But, I prefer my woman alert. Maybe another time." He chuckled at his own joke knowing if she was awake she would punch him.

Mr. Smee walked in moments later holding a wash basin, clean cloths, and a small medical box. He glanced over Emma, before he silently placed the items at the foot of the bed.

"Anything else Captain?"

"Yes…Set sail, and head to the Marlton Rift. I want to get their in less than a weeks time." Hook jumped to his feet, grabbing a map case off one of the shelves. Thrusting it into the Quartermasters hands. "Is this a problem Mr. Smee?" The place he had requested was terrifying, and he honestly didn't blame his first mates appalled look.

"No sir, but, t-t-the fairy realm?"

Hook merely nodded.

"Aye aye Captain. What of the device sir?"

"Toss it over board, we have no need of that woman anymore. Without it she can't easily trace us."

"Yes sir." With that Smee rearranged his red cap, took a deep breath and headed out to face the crew. They would be happy to get ride of Cora, but not excited about Marlton.

Unfortunately, it was the one of the only places they could take refuge, but the dangers were far beyond imagination. A small moan came from the other side of the room, she was stirring. He gulped. If they lived to even take on the fey.

"Graham…." Her voice was soft, and tender. The name rolled lovingly off her tongue, and a soft smile graced her lips. Dreams were such wonderful things, he wished he still had them. Hook closed the distance between them, settling in on the edge of the bed before brushing a hand over her forehead. He couldn't help but smile when her head moved into his touch and a sigh escaped her.

A fever had began, he scowled. Her temperature was to high, he grabbed the bucket quickly submerging one of the cloths into the freezing water. Magical after effects were always different. The bath would be a quicker method, but death was a certain outcome if she caught him removing her clothes. Instead he opted for a time old method, gently running the cloth along her arms and neck. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and he willed himself to tear his eyes away.

Concern etched his brow as he reached her wrists. They were raw and scabbed from the iron cuffs. Bit by bit he scrubbed off the blood, sucking in a breath every time her body tensed. Eyeing the bottle of rum, he decided to not to disinfect them yet. He was enjoying not having to fight her.

"Graham…" once again the name was whispered. A tinge of jealousy reared its ugly head. What little he knew of her came to mind, she had to have a lover back home.

"Usually lass, I'd prefer my name being called out…" He winked at her, "I'll let it slid this once." It was silly to talk to her while she was unconscious, but it helped disperse the silence. Leaning over her to wipe her face was his final task. God she was beautiful.

Smiling at his handy work he finished tossing the rag back in the bucket. In whatever dream world she was in, she looked at peace, and she was not going to disturb that.

Turning his attention back to the room he sighed, now what? Eyeing the gun on the table, he jumped to his feet. She was not to have her other world possessions, he had learned there trickery once. Grabbing the gun, knife, and handcuffs he began to shove them into different pockets of his coat.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes had sprung open, liquid ice meeting perfectly cut emerald. She was trying to sit up, to talk with him, but hook couldn't allow that. In two quick steps he was once again next to her gently pushing her body against the mattress.

"You need to rest Emma." It was more a whisper than a demand. Hoping to convince her of no harm he lifted his hands in defeat, but quickly dropped them. Her eyes were foggy, like she was a thousands realms away.

A small smile played on her lips, and a gentle laugh escaped. He had never seen this side of her before. Shaking her golden locks she continued, "I just wanted to know why you're here?" One of her hands raised level to his cheek, gently caressing the skin. Small soothing strokes, the other hand had reached up and folded into the collar of his shirt. Her expression shifted, one he knew, self loathing and guilt.

"You were right...Oh god Graham. You were right!" Killians mind reeled back. Trying to absorb her words. Cora did say that she was from the enchanted forest, maybe this was when the curse hit. Or after their savior broke it? He was so lost in thought he didn't have time to stop the blonde goddess from yanking on his collar and pulling him down on top of her.

"Emma…" .

She licked her lips in a innocent way, while looking down at his. Red flags were shooting up, but he was so transfixed he could do nothing.

"I know your not real…but...I miss you." Her voice was a mere whisper. Her body shivered under him. The smile she wore was enough to quicken his heart. She wrapped one arm behind his neck, letting it run through his short locks. There was such little distance left between them. He could feel her chest rise and fall, her heart pounding against his. Killians breath hitched in the back of his throat as she closed the gap.

Her lips were soft like satin, and his body reacted, his arms moved of their own accord one wrapping behind her back and pulling her closer, the other one trailing up her side. She deepened the kiss growing more confident, more demanding. The warmth spreading over and through him, causing his breathing to quicken and his lust to grow. She was turning his world upside down. His mouth froze and he pulled away, pushing Emma back. This was not meant for him.

She looked miserable as if she didn't understand why he didn't want this too.

"Emma love, I'm sorry…I…" An ashamed feeling washed over him.

"I'm sorry...I...I couldn't save you." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, before glancing back at her. She was still picturing someone else. What did she mean she couldn't save him? From the curse? He received the answer soon enough, as one hand reached out gently touching his chest where his heart was.

"I couldn't..." Her voice hitched in her throat, and she shook her head helping herself to push back the tears. He knew what had happened without her telling him. He had done the same thing to Milah when the crocodile had left. Just sat there putting his hand on her chest, apologizing for all he couldn't do.

"Emma…you need to sleep." Reality hit him hard. He was stealing from her, something she most likely didn't share. _You are a_ _Pirate...all's fair in love and war_. Rougher than he intended he jerked her back down on the bed forcing her to relax.

He needed to get the hell out of here, out of this cabin and away from this. It was an accident, that was all. Nothing was meant by any of it. Emma Swan was nothing more than a pawn in his game. Stomping to the door he ripped it open. Before slamming it shut, he willed himself to leave everything behind. Any desire he had towards this woman was nothing more than a means to an end.


	3. Chapter 3: An Accord

**Once again I would like to thank everyone for the comments. I have been super motivated by you all to work on this next chapter. I can't wait to see where this grand adventure will take us. Just another reminder I own nothing! *sigh* one day maybe I will... Thank you, and please remember to read and review. :3 Artimas**

Chapter 3: An Accord

Darkness. Never ending, incredibly tormenting…Nothingness. No where to go, nothing to see or do. Where she was had no up or down. No direction at all. _I'm dead…_ She had done it…

Emma's eyes tried to focus on anything, but a blanket of black wrapped its self around her. There was nothing. There was no wind, no images, empty. Emma had been struck deaf and blind. Her skin felt no sensations, she smelled no odors, even her own sense of her body was gone.

If she had a mind it would be shrinking into insanity. She would have been terrified had fear been able to exist. Her heart should be beating faster in anticipation, but it couldn't. It didn't feel like one even existed in her chest. She was damned to this eternal limbo, somewhere stuck between heaven and hell.

A small speck in the distance caught her eye, a star. It was calling to her, beckoning for her to come closer. She didn't move, her mind not grasping onto the concept. An eternity seemed to pass, her gaze never leaving the focal point. It appeared to give up, blinking out and returning her to her fate.

All at once without warning it was back enveloping her. Her body finally responding.

"Emma?" She recognized the voice, head snapping in attention. She was now on a small hill. The sun bright above her, the scent of freshly cut grass drifting on a light breeze. A thick forest swam around the perch, giving the feeling of a natural made pen.

Her jaw dropped, and her heart leaped. He was standing in front of her. Looking identical to the day he died, brown leather jacket and vest, perfect hair, even his stupid sheriffs badge still pinned proudly to his chest. A genuine smile graced his lips, and his eyes sparkled.

"Graham?" She blinked a few times, trying to push the image away, torn between the urge to run into his outstretched arms, or to ignore. She choose the latter, she would not let her death torment her. This could not be real. He could not be here. He was dead…and…and she was…she was dead.

Her mind hit the breaks. He was here! _Graham._ Leaving all cares behind she ran towards him tackling him down to the ground. His laughter filled her ears, and his warmth touched her heart. He flipped her over on her back. The sun shining behind him like a halo. He just felt so real. So alive.

"Why are you here?" He had the most handsome features, even the stubble on his chin was perfect, she couldn't help but touch it. The hair so soft.

"I came to see you." Oh god how she missed that accent, he lovingly pushed a strand of hair behind one ear, his thumb calloused yet soothing. The happiness etched across his face turned to disappointment. "But, you can't stay Emma. This isn't meant for you. Not yet at least." She shook off the comment.

"I just wanted to know why you're here…" She went to continue but his smooth voice cut into hers.

"That's not important…but, you..." His features softened.

"You were right...Oh god Graham. You were right!" She ignored him, remembering his warning about Regina.

"It's okay. That's in the past, but Emma. You must listen." He turned her chin, chocolate brown eyes bearing into emerald. "I'm dead. And you need to wake up."

She felt the ground shift. No, she would not leave him. They had finally found each other. She yanked at his collar, his mouth only inches from her own. His expression heartrending.

He wasn't really Graham. This was just a trick her mind was playing, something for her accept the past. To release the guilt.

"I know your not real…but…I miss you." Tears flowed freely as she gently touched her lips to his. _Let go. Forgive yourself Emma_. The kiss was warm, and as she felt him pull her closer one arm around her back, the other trailing up her side, she opened her heart. Willing him to feel her grief. She had let him die. Her stubbornness had killed him.

As if he was reading her thoughts he lurched away, eyes wide.

"Emma…Listen to me." He seemed to be fighting himself, looking at her lips longingly every so often. Finally his mind won. "You can't be here! If you stay..." She nodded, reaching one hand out over his heart. She didn't understand, but she knew he was urging her to continue on. But, if he was real…she had to let him know.

"I'm sorry…I…I couldn't save you." Willing the tears away didn't work, but she tried anyways. For once she wished she was invincible like Henry always claimed her to be. "I couldn't..."

"No…you did save me." Graham grinned. "I'm finally free, and one day…" He lifted her chin with a finger. "We will meet again. But at that time…" he looked past her, into the forest as if he was being watched, "…it will be different." He gave her one last peck, "Good bye Emma."

The world shattered, Graham disappearing from sight, and Emma falling.

A gasp shook her body, pushing away slumber. The dream was still playing out, causing nothing but depression to sink in. She snuggled deeper into her comforter, letting the rock of the bed sooth her.

Wait, why was her bed rocking? She gagged. This was way to early even for her parents. A flush grew across her face as her mind protested the images coming forth.

"I swear to god…If I have to talk to you two one more time about…" That's when it all slammed back into reality.

She wasn't at home. She wasn't in her apartment. She sure as hell was not in Story Brooke. Throwing the covers off she bolted upright, her first readied. Slowly the blonde beauty lowered her arms, she was alone. A sigh of relief escaped her as she patted herself down. All clothes were still in tact. _Good don't have to skin a pirate._

The room was brightening as she glanced around, the sun obviously rising for the day. How long had she been out? Her heart pinched when she spotted the bandages carefully wrapped around her wrist and the bloody basin next to the bed. Hook had tended to her wounds? Most likely he was just trying to get back in her good graces, she wasn't useful dead. _Seriously! I can't even die when I want too._ She would never admit it, but she was happy to be breathing.

She scooted towards the edge of the bed. Her jaw hardened, this was not the best predicament to be in. Scanning the room she spotted a familiar item. Her wallet. Jumping up and striding to the table she reclaimed her personal property. While pocketing the leather she took in the rest of her "new" quarters. Obviously her gun had been taken, along with her cuffs. She smiled, at a small flash of silver, he had forgotten the key. She pulled her necklace off, and slid it behind her pendant for safe keeping.

She decided to make quick work of snooping, not knowing how much time she actually had before someone would come to check on her. Most of the items strewed about were of little use, maps, books, a small chest of clothing. For a moment she pondered using them, they were made for a woman and the soft smell of lilac filled the air. They looked ancient though, and she couldn't help but feel they were more a treasure than a resource.

A small door in the back led to a wash room, where yet another hearth merrily crackled. A solitary window looked out to the ocean. Sunlight filtered through its top pain, splashing bright blues and greens across the floor. An eccentric brass clawed bath stood in the center of the room. A small wooden bucket and ladle perched next to it on a stepping stool. Oh how she would love to soak her aching joints in a hot bath. Leaning over the edge she noted the lack of plumbing. _Well, how the bloody hell does this work?_She shook her head away from the thought continuing through the wash room. A small porcelain bowl served as a waste bucket, and she cringed at the thought. God how she couldn't wait to get back to Story Brooke. She never realized how much she missed the basic things in life.

Across from the "toilet" was a floor length mirror. Trimmed in gold, beautifully chiseled edges displaying images of wildlife, swans, birds, even a wolf could be found in one corner.

Taking a moment she checked her own appearance. A blonde mop of hair tangled beyond belief, dark circles forming under eyes, and pale skin. Just as she thought to turn away her reflection disappeared. Fragments folding into place of a all to familiar scene.

It was Mary Margaret. She was standing in front of the waters of the lake, staring down at the compass. Happiness etched across her face. They were going home. They had battled through thick and thin, together. Her smile cracked as if she had just realized what was going on, but it was to late. Betrayal. Betrayal from her own daughter.

Emma tried to rip her eyes from the mirror, but she was unable. It was not done with her yet. The scene dissolved, changing to a quaint little shop. Trinkets, gadgets, and glass cases were here and there. It was Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She knew it quite well. He was standing with Regina his mouth forming a thin line. Regina on the other had looked pleased, a small smile spreading across her lips as he gently touched the tip of wand to a small pendant. Emma scrunched her eyes to see, that was not just any trinket. That was hers. She tried to grasp at her necklace, but her body would not comply. He nodded at the Queen, before she marched out of sight.

Gold gradually moved forward, rotating his head to gaze in Emma's direction. He smiled. She felt his cool gaze as if he could see her where she stood. His voice rang through her mind. _I'll be needing that favor now Sheriff. Bring the Hook to Story Brooke._ Finally, all that remained was her own reflection.

She paced the little room. What did he mean? She growled, she knew what he literally meant, but why would he want Captain Hook in Story Brooke? Secondly, how the hell was she going to get them there? It would have to be without Cora. She very much doubted Hooks deal still stood, she had left that behind when she handed him over to the giant. There was no other way. She just couldn't follow through. I mean she couldn't be certain that was actually Rumple. The pendant on her neck burned.

"God damn it! You stupid little…idiotic…" swiftly she removed it, scrutinizing its very existence. She turned towards the window. This was ridiculous he would not control her from here. Before she could take one step forward it rematerialized around her neck. _You dirty little Imp._

A sense of helplessness rolled over her, that was why she didn't jump with Mary Margaret. It wasn't her mind that thought they didn't have time, that Cora was to close, that she had to protect her mother's heart. It was magic. Magic had prevented her from returning to her son.

Dejectedly she revisited the bathroom mirror. Maybe it would work again. Maybe it would show something else. She reached out running a finger across the etchings. Nothing happened. Anger swelled from her belly up.

"I'm no ones play thing!…I'm no pawn…" She screamed at the inanimate object. The rage built over the last month pouring out. Hadn't she been through enough! Where was her happy ending? She had nothing anymore! Henry was gone, a million planets away, Regina had won. Snow was back with her bloody prince charming. Yeah she had found her family, but after twenty eight years of searching! She was not going to put everyone in danger over one stupid promise. _Yes. Yes you will. You have too._

She grabbed the first sturdy thing she came in contact with. A telescope. She smiled happily, it looked expensive. _Good, Hook can just get over it._ Holding it like a baseball bat she returned to the mirror. She scowled at the weak girl staring back at her.

"I do like it when your mad." His body was relaxing against the door frame, one leg crossed over the other. How long had he been there? In her rage she most likely never noticed. He was grinning like a school boy. "Now Swan…would you be so kind as to not smash my personal effects, I've grown rather fond of them."

For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. She must have looked ridiculous. Wild even. Slowly she lowered her attack, embarrassment creeping up her neck. Gracefully Hook pushed himself upright, holding one hand out for the looking glass. Without looking him in the eye, like a child caught in the act, she handed it back.

"Thank you." Spinning on his heels he returned to the tripod, gently settling the item back into place. "A gift." She glanced up, regaining her composure. "From my brother."

"So he was a pirate too?"

"No no…nothing of the sort." With a swish of his coat he was once again facing her. Both hands against the door frame blocking the exit. "Now Love, tell me why your in such a heated state?" He waggled an eyebrow.

"I just don't like you." It wasn't a lie, at this moment she hated the leather clad man. For all she cared this was his fault, if he hadn't paired up with Cora she would be blissfully sitting at home watching TV.

His eyebrow quirked, "Really…"

His long legs brought him closer, causing her to back up against the wall.

"Because I do like you Miss Swan…"

His hands rested against the wall, caging her in. The distance between them closing quickly. Danger lurked behind those eyes, she didn't know if he was going to kiss or kill. _Get out!_

Pain etched across his devilishly handsome face, mouth opening for air. Her knee jabbing hard into his groin. He doubled over to ease the pain and she stepped away. She would have to take her chances with the crew. She ran. The door handle only seconds away, but before she could make contact she was shoved against the wall.

"You are a challenge." She felt his good hand clasp her wrists together, pinning her arms behind her. His hooks pushing dangerously into the skin next to her temple.

His hot breath tingled against her neck, and she forbid herself from enjoying it. "Now Swan. Tell me you'll behave?"

She didn't answer, only tried to kick her legs backwards. He was ready, pushing into her, causing a pain to shoot up her arms.

"A simple Yes, Love."

"God damn it…" Her eyes were watering now, but she wasn't ready to submit.

"Just say it." It felt like her arms would break. The pressure on her temple growing.

"Yes."

Upon her release she crumpled to the ground. Humiliated.

"Some gentleman you are…"

"I'm always a gentleman Swan. That is to a lady." Their eyes met, fire blazing on both ends. They held each others gaze defiantly, until Hook sighed. Raising both hands in the air. "I give up. Please Emma. Just hear me out." His voice was sincere, "If you still don't trust me by then you may jump off my ship and attempt swimming to shore."

"Like your really gonna give me a choice…Pirate."

His dazzling smile returned, and he held out a hand to help her. She stared stupidly, not sure if she should accept. The smile he held dropped from his eyes as he waited. A small part of her wanted to accept the act as kindness, to reach out and allow him his gratification. But that simply wasn't Emma Swan. She brushed the hand away and helped herself up, brushing off her pants as she did so. The frown creasing his brow not lost to her.

"Alright then. To business." He sauntered off towards the table and leaned against its edge. "First off, Cora is gone. We have banished her from the ship, and set sail."

"Banished her?"

"Yes."

_Truth._ Leaning against the wall she felt her body relax. At least Cora was currently out of the picture. Biting her lip nervously she continued,

"Why?"

"Why does it matter. I'm here to help." She didn't like his answers. He knew she could detect lies, but half lies. That was a whole new game.

"Help who? Help yourself, or me?"

"A bit of both." He shrugged.

"Where are we headed." There was no denying it, she needed him. _I don't need him, I just need his help..._ That most definitely did not mean she had to trust him. She would take him back to Story Brooke, hand him over to gold and be done with it.

"That was easier than I thought. Its my charm isn't it. Just can't wait to be on a escapade with me?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "I'm not telling you where to go until I know Cora isn't in on this. Do you understand?"

He shrugged as if it didn't matter anymore. Picking up his left over bottle of rum and taking a swig. "It wouldn't help now anyway." As if answering the question in her eyes he continued. "No magic to direct us…my dear Swan I'm afraid we will have to do this the hard way." He winked and took another swig.

"And what _Captain_ does that mean?"

A large smirk grew on his face. "That does sound nice coming from your lips swan." She felt her cheeks grow warm, "You need magic to guide you through portals. All she needed from you was the name of the place. She's powerful, well trained. After that it would have been smooth sailing, well sort of...a bit more taxing on her I presume. She wouldn't be in tip top shape, but never the less still dangerous. The wardrobe dust, and compass would have just aided her, used less magic. But without her at all... well there's no hope getting there conventionally." He eyed her, studied her.

"What?"

"Nothing Lass." His smile faltered, "So, we will be doing this the old fashioned way. Portal to Portal. We just have to hope we find the right ones along the way."

"Okay…so lets say we do find a magic wielder. I trust. With just a name they could take me home?"

"Precisely."

She could hear the truth in his voice.

"Then that's what we'll do." With a sigh she closed her eyes, this was going to be a long journey. She just hoped Henry could wait for her, that he would't give up hope. She found herself playing with the charm on her neck. It wasn't reacting to the plan, it must be satisfied. _Be careful Emma, don't trust him. The moment he gets that name, he's gone._ When she opened her eyes Hook was next to her, hand on the door handle. He really was to quiet for his own good.

"Now love, how about I show you my ship." If it wasn't for the fact they were literally on a boat she would have knocked him out.

"Pirates…" She rolled her eyes as she brushed past him into the brisk morning air. This was her path, and she couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement.


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond the Forest

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, for your comments. Man I'm blazing through these chapters. I'm sorry I'm just having a great time writing them. Please don't forget to read and review. I really look forward to knowing how I'm doing. Just a couple shout outs:**

**Alexandra . sarafolean: Love seeing your comments they always make me smile.**

**Nouqueret: ****France****! I wish! thank you though, your comment made me happily start this chapter.**

**Also, a big thanks to the rest of my story readers out there.**

**~Artimas :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beyond the Forest

The world beyond land was a vindictively beautiful killer or lover. A planet of its own. Killian stood at the helm of his ship, one hand hooked on the wheel while the other constantly tested the wind. This was his world. He smiled as the salty air tussled his tresses, and the boat rocked to and fro. The birds of the sea sang their tunes, as he spun the wheel. _Three notches will do._ He missed adventure, living on the edge, doing what he wanted and when he wanted. There was nothing else like this, his ship, his crew…his way.

His eyes scanned the deck. The men aboard were happy to see the anchor up and the sails set. The air was that of excitement, even as they swabbed and polished, knotted and pulled. They couldn't help but feel at home. The blissfulness of his surroundings halted when he spotted her. Mop and bucket in hand, blonde hair flailing in the wind. Emma Swan.

Where did it go wrong? He had graced her with the beauty of the Jolly Roger. Introduced her to the crew, filled her stomach with a hot meal. Everything had gone swimmingly. He grimaced, that was until her sleeping arrangements had been brought up. Her heated response still rang in his ears.

"Excuse me! I am not some bar wench hitching a ride _Captain._" She spat his title as if it was dirty. "I will not be sharing any bed, with anyone."

He rolled his eyes recalling his idiotic reply.

"This isn't some vacation Lass. And if your not gonna warm my bed, then you'll be sleeping in the brig, and swabbing the decks." He didn't know what he expected from her. To be like every other conquest, and swoon at the proposal? _Your such an idiot Jones._ Emma Swan was far from any other woman. She was a fighter. With a sharp nod she accepted his offer and left.

Angry at the response he resumed his position at the wheel. Fine, if she wanted to be treated like a man, then who was he to stand in her way?

Her sea legs were not yet acquired, and on more than a few occasions she sloshed the water over the buckets edge. One of his men offered to help but she denied him. _Stubborn mule_.

She followed Mr. Smee's instructions, biting her lip in concentration as she scrubbed the grime and muck from the ships floor. The vessel needed it. It had been a while since their last voyage, and the depression among the men had not gone unnoticed. Cleanliness being one of the first things to go.

She stopped for a moment pulling her hair back, and shrugging off her leather jacket. Her camisole leaving little to the imagination. Her skin glowed in the heat, and as she bent over the little bucket he couldn't help but drop his gaze to her chest. _You dirty little minx._ As if on queue she gracefully lifted her middle finger towards him. An arrogant smirk held to her lips. Quickly he shifted his gaze to the horizon. She would not best him. Not at his own game.

"Captain?" Hook almost jumped out of his skin at the voice.

"Y-yes… Mr. Smee?"

"The winds are on our side, I suspect we will be there in four days time."

"Good, and the swan?"

"Her cot is set...she works hard. Not much more we could ask for."

"No special treatment Mr. Smee." His eyes darkened. If she wanted to be difficult, then he could equally match her. Smee only nodded in response, turning to continue his rounds. What hook couldn't see was the large smile spreading across his rounded face.

The day drifted by. Every so often he would steal glances at the blonde lioness, and before long it was time to anchor. She must have lost her self in the task, as accustomed as she was to being alone, she jumped when he barked out his orders.

"Anchors down, sails in. It's resting time boys!" The crew cheered. Buckets were being dumped over the sides, sails were being hoisted, and the ship finally came to a stop. Usually Hook would sail through the night, but the crew was not well rested. They needed to once again become a well oiled machine.

Gliding down the steps to the deck he found himself next to her. Drawn like a moth to the flame. She struggled with the bucket as it tried to slip from her grasp. Reaching out he looped the handle and returned it aboard.

"Were almost there love. How was your first day?"

"You're all a bunch of slobs…" She grimaced at the soiled rags and mops laying in a pile.

"Not used to having a woman aboard is all. Bit of a bachelor pad I'm afraid."

Instead of a smart remark she faced the boats edge. He followed her gaze, to a large stretch of land. Ruins of a castle shimmering in the setting sun.

"King Midas's…" He leaned closer to her motioning towards it. "From there…all the way to there. The story unfortunately a sad one…" She nodded. "King Midas was not the wisest of kings, but he was a gentle man. He treated all with respect and kindness. His greatest gift being his green thumb."

Emma smirked, "Really?"

"Shut up Swan, I'm telling a story." He cleared his throat, her lips twitched. "Now, he quite literally had a green thumb. I mean…He would touch things and crops would grow…and god I don't know." Irritation at her disbelief jarred him.

"Okay…got it green thumb."

"Right so. Magic. Crop. Growing…thumb." _Real smooth Killian. _She was laughing now, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"I'm sorry...yes…continue."

Clearing his throat he began again, his voice taking on a scholarly tone. "After many years, King Midas finally fell in love, with a farmers daughter. Shortly after the wedding she was with child, but the labor was difficult. Too difficult for her delicate body to handle, and she died. He was grief stricken, without her he was no longer complete. Soon the land reflected this. He would try to help his people, but everything beneath his hands would turn sour. The fields turned to ash, the crops and animals died. He could do nothing. They were starving, and his kingdom failing."

Hook turned his back on the city, leaning against the wooden railing. "It is said a man came to him, offering him the chance to regain what he had lost. In desperation to save his citizens he accepted. What was it that he wished to create with his touch? the man asked. He glanced to the ring upon his hand, the same one his dear wife had granted him on his wedding day. Without even thinking he told him, Gold. But magic always comes with a price Emma."

Hook bit back a smile as she moved in closer, "Everything the man touched would become this. He was cursed. He hadn't thought of consequences. For instance, he could never hold his baby girl, nor rest a comforting hand on another's shoulder. He begged the Fey to take it back. To undo what was done, but his only response was a laugh."

Emma shivered at the thought.

"The king searched high and low for a cure. I'm glad to say he did succeed in his quest. In the darkest hole, in the deepest mines he found it. Cold Iron."

"What's that?" Her eyes were wide, and she was leaning into his every word.

"An iron that can only be forged by the Dwarves. It's method a mystery to all. You see, fey magic is so abnormal, so unreal, that it can only be diminished by the most natural of stones. He commissioned for a glove to be made."

"Is that it?" This time he ignored her.

"Many years passed for the King, and then one frightful day a fairy came to him. She told him of a curse." Emma's eyes widened in realization. "Yes, you know the one. It was said that there was a way to save everyone, a chance. That in twenty eight years, a woman would come. Their savior. So, he gathered all his people. Wanting nothing more than to protect them. Sadly, he turned everyone and everything in the city to gold. But alas, his faith was put in the wrong hands. For there the city stands still the same as that fateful day. Golden statues flood the halls, of the great king." He spun around pointing at the castle, turning back to her with a smile. "The curse never broken." His eccentric story came to a halt, concern now creasing his brow. "Emma…are you okay love?"

She was paler than the moon. Her body trembling. The wind picked up and he almost missed her next words. "…because of me…"

"What?" Her eyes flashed and her hand clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Nothing. Thanks for the story." She went to turn away, but he was to quick for her. Grabbing her by the forearm he spun her back to face him.

"What did you mean by…" The guilty look plastered over her face held the answers. "You're the savior."

"Not a very good one." Emma snarled finally. Red mottled her face and neck. Growling, she ripped from his grasp, and turned away.

He was lost for words. So this was Snow Whites daughter. It made more sense now. The woman she called Mary Margaret had been incredibly protective of her. She had even threatened to disembowel him if he even glanced at Emma the wrong way. The sun finally settled, and the stars began to shine. They stood there frozen, his hand slowly reaching out to her shaking shoulders.

"Rum rations! Captain." The spell broke as they both turned towards a large man with a goofy smile.

"Yes of course, thank you Christopher." Gladly he reached for the brown liquid. _Thank the heavens._

"Miss Emma."

"No…thank-you." She had quickly reconstructed her mask to hide behind. A small smile adding the finishing touches. It wasn't good enough for Hook, but he would let her pretend for now.

"Don't be rude Emma, it's tradition. It wouldn't be wise to object." Her old self seeped out as she glared in his direction. Yanking the cup out of the unsuspecting sailors hands.

"Of course, _Captain."_

It bothered him, the way she mocked his title right to his face, but he would let her have this one. Soon they were back to silence. The joyous laughter of men escaping the lower decks.

"Are there any other cities? One's I…ones the savior didn't save?" She took a large swig, one eye twitching at the taste.

"No."

Her jaw hardened. She knew he was lying, but didn't push the subject.

"Good work today Miss Swan." With that he lifted the cup tapping it against hers. "Tomorrow…we'll teach you the ropes." He waggled an eyebrow while pointing up. Her face going pale once more.

"Great…"

"But for now. I must join my merry men." and with that he left her to her thoughts. She was almost grateful.

* * *

Emma frowned at the mostly empty mug before her. It had been a while since she felt tipsy. But this stuff was stronger than what she was used to. Hook had been gone for more than an hour, and she was grateful. Legs over the edge of the ship, shoes off, and taking in the night sky. Was she actually enjoying herself? She had plenty to worry about, but the hard work of the day, and the rock of the sea seemed to remove all negative thoughts. She eyed her cup suspiciously, it could have also been the rum.

"How many lives did you ruin Emma?" She asked herself. Obviously Hook didn't want her know. But, it stung all the same. These people putting all their faith in a baby. A baby who grew up to be the opposite of snow white. A thief, sent to jail, pregnant at eighteen. The list could go on forever.

"Just handle it Emma." She closed her eyes, bottling away any and all emotions. Taking a deep breath she downed what was left of her rum. With the world a bit loopy now, she laid flat on her back. The stars twinkling brightly above her.

This world had the clearest skies, no pollution to cloud them over. Although she did miss knowing the constellations, she allowed her mind to make up some for the moment. The room below erupted in laughter, and she couldn't help but smile along with them. They were not bad men. Most of them had even thanked her. For what she didn't know, but they were nicer than anyone she had met so far in this god forsaken place.

Then of course there was Hook. He was a mystery. She shivered as a splash of water hit her bare ankle. A mystery she did not want to untangle. _Dangerous._

She stretched a hand up to the sky. How she wished she could just pluck a star out of the air and hold its warmth in her palm.

"It's beautiful."

"Aye, that it is." Propping herself up on her elbows she turned towards the familiar voice. Her vision swirling at the quick motion.

"You…Hook…are seriously to quiet for your own good."

"And you my dear, are a bit to drunk."

"I am not." She stuck out her tongue. _Okay. Yes. Yes you are._

"Whatever you say Swan." He quickly settled down next to her, a fresh bottle of rum in hand. "Enjoying your solitude?"

"I was." She returned to her laying position, removing him from her sight. Maybe he would get the hint and leave. She felt the ground next to her shift. Nope. Instead he mimicked her.

"I was curious why you knew nothing of the enchanted forest." She heard the liquid in the bottle swish. "But now I know. Princess." A smile could be heard in his voice. "Alas, these are not my favorite stars to gaze upon." He waited for a response, and when nothing came he merely persisted. "Neverland…those are the brightest."

"Peter pan huh?" He shifted uncomfortable next to her. Glancing over she studied his profile, hardened jaw, and eyes simmering with hatred. His voice was tense, "and how do you know about that?"

"I…I don't. It's a story. A story from my land."

"Tell it to me?" Almost instantly he relaxed. Mentally she sighed.

"Um…there's a boy. He doesn't want to grow up. He goes to Neverland. Fights some pirates and Indians. Saves some chick named Wendy, and then…The end." She shrugged.

"You're a horrible story teller Swan." The laughter was back in his voice. "Am I in this tale?"

"Yeah…but…" He rolled to his side, and she could feel a strange sensation at the crown of her head. With a quick glance she noticed he had captured a lose strand of her hair and was playing with it.

"But what?" He inched closer. "Is he as handsome as me princess?"

She laughed. "God no." Almost immediately she saw her mistake.

"So…you think I'm handsome?" His voice was smooth and seductive. She didn't like the way it warmed her body. Slowly he lifted the golden lock to his lips, gently planting a kiss, then another, following it like a trail of bread crumbs.

"Hook…" The mixture of rum and spices tingled against her cheek as he licked the soft skin under her ear. _Get up! Run!_

"Emma…" It was as if her body was in slow motion, her muscles unable to receive any commands.

"Sto-" It was to late, his lips had claimed hers. One hand trailed across her stomach sending an electric shock through her. It snaked its way behind her back pulling her into his embrace. His hook amplifying the feeling as it gently ran down her arm. Metal against flesh, her body on fire. A warmth pooled at her core, and she couldn't help but yearn for his touch. His mouth trailed to her neck, and she held back a gasp.

"Princess…" She scowled her mind finally connecting to her body.

"No…" He must have felt the change, because before she could shove him off his mouth had returned to hers. His lips trying to dislodge her once more. The sound of voices and footprints could be heard making its way towards the deck. The crew. It didn't stop Killian, only caused him to pull her closer. _Emma, you are not some hormonal teenager! Get. Out. _All survival instincts kicked in, and she clawed her way out of his hold.

"No!" She was on her feet, lightheaded and dizzy. She didn't know how, but she had managed to run past the crew, through the mess hall, and into the brig. The image of Hook sprawled out on the ground glaring at her fresh in her mind. The cot was small but comfortable supporting her weight as she crashed down on it. _A pirate Emma! a pirate!? _Pushing all personal scorn away she tried to sleep.

* * *

Hook was mad, no not mad, livid. He paced about his quarters. She was proving far more difficult than he had expected. What in the nine hells was wrong with her! Wrong with him? _No. Definitely her._ First, the deck "incident" then…avoidance. How she could ignore him on his own ship was infuriating, and a tad impressive. It was like she had disappeared!

After that first night Hook had divided the crew. They couldn't risk stopping anymore. When he made the groups he knew he put Emma on all the same times as him. How had she successfully avoided him? It was like she was a ghost, he would hear about how well she was doing, what a great worker she was. No complaints Mr. Smee would always say, unless it had to do with him…Damn her to hell. He grabbed the nearest object, a rather old tome wrapped in a rich purple leather, and threw it. _Screw her!_ Another book joined the first one, and before long one wooden shelf was bare.

Calm down Hook, he instructed himself. She's a woman. She was the biggest challenge he had ever faced, but everyone has a weakness. The fact that she met him with resistance only made her more appealing. It had been a long time since someone was able to get under his skin. Not even Milah caused him this much rant and rave.

"Captain?" A weary voice echoed in from the door way.

"Yes…Mr. Antin?"

"Were an hour off sir."

With a sigh he retorted, "Bring me Emma Swan."

"Yes Captain."

She came much quicker than he had hoped, although the look on her face suggested she would rather not be anywhere near him.

"Spring cleaning Hook?" The moniker was back. Her eyebrow raised at the pile of manuscripts.

"I've recently realized I may have a bit to many is all. Three hundred years of reading material." He kicked one of the spines with his toe, as If it was the cause of his anger. He didn't notice the thin smile she wore. "Now, Swan. We will be at the rift in one hour. The passage through is simple enough, but once we are on the other side…well that's were the real fun begins."

"I thought you said it was all random." She walked over to the beds post and leaned against it. Arms and legs crossed, mocking his usual relaxed state.

"Not this one. Portals, and rifts are different." He noted her eye roll as she awaited an explanation, "Portals take you to any place, and rifts take you to specific places. Rifts are where two worlds collide in a matter of speaking…to difficult for a mind like yours to comprehend…"

He was impressed she didn't fight him back, shrugging away the insult before asking, "Okay…so…where is this _Rift_ taking us?"

"To the fairy realm." She snickered. "This is not to be taken lightly swan. We are not meeting up with tinker bell or the blue fairy. These are wild fey. They are the originators of all magic. Powerful, and dark." Her smile melted away, finally listening.

"How do we do this then?"

"Its simple really. We float in, we check the weather, and we continue on."

Quirking an eye brow she questioned, "We check the weather?"

"But of course. Two seasons reign in the realm. Summer and Winter. If it is summer, well lucky us. They'll practically hand over the moon stones. If its winter…then a bit of pirating may be in order."

"Moonstones?"

"Well there more like crystals. The fairy's don't just have portals randomly open for anyone to pass through. They create them."

"So if its summer, we can just…buy one off them?"

"Don't be daft Swan. They have no need for gold, or treasure. They want things far more important. Tokens, memories…hearts." A much more sinister and dark smile formed. "They name the price."

"Why couldn't we find-"

"An easier path?" She scowled at the interruption. "There are two rifts left in these seas, one here and one to Neverland. This one honestly seemed like the better choice. Neverland is extreme, a single day." He held up a finger for emphasis, "a week here, and If the enchanted forest runs on the same timeline as your world, then it could take years. Trust me I spent 300 of them looking for a way out, and the one I found can't be used again."

"And this rift?"

"Literally the opposite."

"How do you know all this?" He reached behind him, two shelves up three books in. Never glancing at the title, before tossing it to her. She eyed it suspiciously, before answering.

"You have got to be kidding me…him!? He's crazy."

"So you know Jefferson, interesting. Before he went mad lass, he was a rift jumper. A portal hopper, a man of adventure and daring. Quite a good read."

"Have you ever been to the…"

"Fey Courts. No."

"Okay...not much choice huh…so when do we arrive?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself lass." He motioned to the door, waiting for her to accept her fate. With a sigh she followed orders, clutching the book to her chest for support. When they were finally on the deck he motioned her to follow him to the wheel. "What do you see love?"

Her eyes scanned the waters edge, "Nothing."

"Really? Nothing…" A bit of disappointment laced his words. So she didn't have it.

"Wait…" Taking a few steps forward eyes scrunching for clarity, "What is that?" She pointed to their left. His eyes following her direction. He could only see the open sea. He smiled.

"What do you see Emma?"

"It's a…a bubble. I…I don't know." Emma had smoothed her exasperation by the time Hook looked at back at her. "A dome. A rift?"

"Excellent." He turned the wheel quickly, and headed straight towards it. Orders were being barked madly as he informed the crew. "Now Swan, you must be my eyes. How far off are we love?"

"A few seconds?…wait…you can't see it!?" She didn't look pleased.

He gave her a careful look, "I can answer that, sort of, but not now." Taking her arm, he pulled her gently towards him. "Right now…you need to hold on." The ship rocked, and he found himself clutching her waist. She was to stunned to protest.

With one large gulp the ship's front disappeared. It was agonizingly slow. First, the masts, sails, and crew faded from existance. Like someone had taken an eraser to a drawing. The barrier continued to absorbed them. The last two being Emma and Hook. He pushed her body in-between him and the wheel, pinning her down.

"Here we go Lass!"

He could feel a frigid chill run through him, and a wind, bringing ice. It was like a blast of air off a snow covered mountain. Hooks first instinct were to curl into himself, but that would do him no good. His bones ached, and his body felt as if it was freezing solid. _Get a grip Hook. _The ship was holding, but trembling with the stress. He tried to glance around eyes stinging. The world was a swirl of colors, a tunnel of smeared paint.

The ship was in tact, but they were not out of the rift yet. Emma's hands were still closed around the book, as if it was an anchor. She did not protest the push of his body, just stared wide eyed ahead. He didn't blame her. He was the same way on his first jump. Her body relaxed a bit as he began to instruct the crew.

"Open the sails! Lets push through men! Out of the belly of the beast!" They felt the ice, but jumped quickly to their duties. The sails finally fell, filling up, and lurching them forward.

"You never forget the first time love." He leaned into her shoulder, whispering against her ear. He smiled as she rolled them forcing distance.

"Its cold…what does that mean?" She was smart, and quick to catch on. He knew the moment they had entered it was not going to be a open armed greeting.

"Winter. Once we are there…we find the stones and leave. They won't even know." He returned his head to her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her earlobe. She shivered_._

"Do you ever give up?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He bit her neck. She didn't respond, didn't even push away. Just stared straight ahead like a statue. It was frustrating.

"Emma love, do you ever just live in the moment? do you always have such a stick up your as-" She spun around to face him, her palm making contact with his cheek. He could feel the red mark of a hand print forming on his already frigid face. He was obviously onto something.

"Hook…" She leaned in, her eyes softly gazing into his. Was she going to kiss him? She licked her lips seductively, "you couldn't handle me in the moment." She brought her hand up letting the knuckles softly glide over the skin she had just marked, and then smirked. Her spell broken.

With that the world folded back the ship crashed down in their designated waters, and Emma distanced herself, ducking under one of his arms. He just stood their, mouth open. _Damn. Bloody hell. Snap out of it! _It took him a moment to clear his head, and take in his surroundings.

Snow fell from the open white skies, blowing gently across the ships surface. It was already beginning to catch, threatening to coat them in a white tomb. Each breath could be seen as a small puff of smoke gathered before them. The world looked beautiful, yet deadly. The boat glazed along breaking iced chunks here and there. The call of land being shouted from the crows nest. Off in the distance a frozen forest could be seen. The tree tops heavy and sagging under the weight of winter. Brown and white as far as the eye could see. A large mountain protruded from the barren land. The very top flat, as if someone had just removed it. Growing in its place was a castle. You could not see it well from where they were, but its shadow cast a eerie and watchful eye.

"Welcome to King Oberon's Court." He smiled at the blonde goddess, and to his pleasure she actually returned it. It was time to have a little fun. To see what she was capable of.

* * *

**Super excited for the next chapter! Can't wait to show it to you guys. Please please review for me. I would love to hear what you have to say. Also, if anyone has any "fairy tale" / mythological places they would like to see, I would love to write them in. This is a world to world adventure and we could always use more ;3**

**Hope you guys liked it, and next week the real fun begins...time to do some pirating! *eyebrow raise***


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt

**Woah. Okay. Got this chapter done. I hope you all like it. :3**

**Shout outs:**

**Trustpixiedust: Thanks for the comment, I love Narnia and Inkheart, thought about both of those earlier. I guess you will just have to see, if the story leads us there. :3**

**Jlm13: Thanks, I really do love banter and these two seem to have such a good personality for it.**

**As always to all my other readers, thank you. Please don't forget to read and review, if you do the chapters will come more quickly.**

**~Artimas**

* * *

Chapter 5: The hunt

They found no excitement on their walk so far, only the drifting sound of snow crunching under them. Compared to Killians careful steps Emma felt like a giant. Crunch. Crunch.

"Is there lead strapped to the bottom of your feet Swan?" Hook cast an annoyed glace back at her.

"…Sorry…" She could only mumble the response. She was tired of walking. When they left the ship hours ago she had thought it would be more adventurous. Hell even the enchanted forest had more stir in it then this place. Instead they were walking through a mixture of white and grey, the castle still miles away. At least she thought it was. The tree's above cast shadows below, blocking off the light and view. Hook seemed to know where they were headed, taking sharp turns before nodding back at his map.

She shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms as she tried to walk a bit more quietly. Before they left he had offered her a long coat, and a sword. She had taken the weapon happily, but the long leather jacket she was to stubborn for. _Way to go Emma…idiot._ The mixture of exhausted, and annoyed was not doing her attitude any favors. As Hook took another sharp turn she cursed, how long till camp? She heard him growl. They had left the ship in good spirits, but after a half day of walking, and wind nipping at their heels they had become sour. Even Hooks innuendos were gone.

She shifted the bags weight to her other shoulder, _What the hell is in this thing? Rocks?_ Trying to lighten the mood she asked, "If this place is magic, then can we just ask them to take us home, instead of stealing the stones?"

"No."

"Why?" She barked, all attempted civility gone.

"You know Swan, I really wish you knew how to read." He was referring to the book she had never returned. "If one of them leads us, then they will have to come with us. I really doubt the fey have any want or desire to end up in another world." He sighed, "This type of race is different Swan. They just want to be left alone."

"Then why make the portals at all?"

"I don't know! Do I look like a fey?" She glared at the back of his head, wanting nothing more than to chuck something at it. "Alright…now according to this we should find a path soon…" The question in his voice was not missing.

Her mouth tightened. "So…were lost." She stopped. Bitterness taking over. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"We are certainly not lost, Swan. Just…improvising." He didn't look at her. She knew he was lying, what man ever wanted to tell anyone when they had gone astray? They couldn't even muster up the courage to ask for directions. "Now do me a favor lass, and shut that pretty little mouth of yours." An argument on her lips was cut short, "Unless you need someone to shut it for you. Then by all means Swan…try me."

Without thinking she grabbed a glob of snow from a nearby branch, balled it up, and threw it. It hit him square in the back of the neck. His whole body coming to a ridged halt.

Her eyes widened. What the hell did she just do? This was Captain bloody Hook…and she just attacked him? Before she could even complete the thought he had retaliated. A chunk of snow slapping her square in the nose. Her eyes watered, as she wiped away the cold.

"What the-" He was gone. The path now empty before her. "You ass come out here!"

A snicker was her only sign, somewhere to the left. Getting another snowball ready she aimed blindly. She was hit from behind. Spinning on her heels and raising her arm in revenge. Once again, and to her frustration, she was bested. This time the snowball hit her rump. She growled. Even through a fist of snowfall he could be a pervert.

"What lass? Don't like what you started?" He was laughing now, clearly having the upper hand. His ability to blend in was impressive, but not perfect. Letting her fury settle she concentrated. She spotted him as he dashed behind the base of a pine tree. His clothes to dark for their current surroundings. Throwing the pack down she began her own "chase".

"You are going to be so sorry Hook…when I get my hands on you." She whispered.

_Don't be rash Emma…do it his way_.She slipped into a bush, and moved as quietly as she could to a nearby oak. The snow in her hand melting a bit as she paused. Her mother had taught her one thing on their adventure, patience. To let the opponent come to you. But Emma was not a patient person, she desired action. It was almost painful to stop, her annoyance growing by the second. Her discipline cracked and she leaned out from her natural cover. Her vision went white, skin tingling to the familiar cold sensation. _How the hell did he even make these things? One handed bastard._

"Not good enough Swan. Come on now, try a little harder, yes?" His voice echoed from off in the distance. This time he sounded pleased. She ducked down out of view. Biting her lip she let her body relax, concentrating solely on gracefully moving to her next spot. When she had finally made it behind a large boulder she smiled. _I'm_ _not that bad am I?_ Scooping up fresh ammunition she waited.

Off in the distance she could hear him, one soft leather shoe over the other. He had years of practice on her, and her ears strained to assess how far off he was. Then silence. She shifted, cupping the side of her head as if it would amplify any noise made. Nothing. An alarm rang in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. Shooting up from her crouching position she readied her sword. The metal making the tiniest of sounds against its sheath.

"Hook?" Fear rose in her chest. Still nothing. The wind picked up, its breath chilling her to the bone. A few tears prickled at her eyes. If he died, it was her fault. She had started this silly little game. They were in a unknown land with creatures they knew nothing about, what if something had snatched him?

"Hook!" Her heart leapt into her throat, her voice cracking. When no response came she ran. She had to find him! As she rounded the hiding spot her thoughts were cut short, colliding into the very thing holding her attention. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other disarmed her. She couldn't help but gasp. He pulled her closer, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"So you do care…" Pulling back he smiled, all irritation previously held gone.

"…I.." She grew flustered, "I just didn't want to…have to save you."

"Sure Swan." He winked, then raised his hand to her chin gently cupping it. He leaned in, and Emma almost closed her eyes in anticipation. He did not kiss her, only whispered against her mouth. "Listen to me Swan. Never let your guard down…even if I do go missing…you keep going. You must always keep going." Then he dropped his hands and walked away.

What the hell did that mean? She felt her heart grow cold. So if she fell behind, if something happened, he would just leave? Yes. Or was he trying to tell her to protect herself? Slowly she made her way back to the path, feeling bitter. Confusion eating away at her. He was a pirate, he wasn't there to help, he was only here to get to Story Brooke. If he decided she wasn't worth the effort anymore, he would just continue on. Get the moonstones and portal hop till he found a new way. She was not as irreplaceable as she had been lead to believe. Finally, she caught back up. Hook was shouldering the pack as if it weighed nothing.

"Are you ready malady?" He reached a hand out towards her.

"Yeah…" She tried to smile, but it came out as a sloppy half grin.

"Alright…lets get going then." Worry crossed his face as he watched her for a moment more. Dropping his hand and turning he began to trudge the way through the forest. It felt like hours, but the arguments between them did not start again, and Emma was thankful.

"Now…we should be reaching a safe point…right about…" Hook waded through a bank of snow and into a large bush. After a moment his hand blindly reached out for her. "Here! Emma you have to see this!" She slipped her cold fingers into his outstretched palm, and he lead her through. The growth was dense here, and she blindly followed his lead. Finally her vision clearing. No more trees or branches, instead a field lay before her, a small log cabin sitting in the middle.

…Emma…

A burning sensation crept along her neck. Had Rumple known this would be here? She could see hooks smile drop at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Fine…since I did all the work. You can get firewood." He was annoyed again. Ignoring him she eyed the shelter. No path existed here, not even a trail, and as they approached she couldn't help but feel watched. The ground was clear and level. It didn't fit into the forest they had just hiked through, the tameness of this place unnatural.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. The map just had an X on it, I figured it was either a lookout point…or-"

"Treasure?" She was joking, but the look on his face sobered her quickly. So they really did mark things like that with an X.

"Looks abandoned though."

"Yeah, lets just hope it stays that way. I would hate-" She stopped, gazing down at their still linked hands then dropping hers quickly. The warmth running out of her arm. His response was mere wink, before moving ahead and taking the lead once more. _What the hell Emma! Pirate! What do you not get about that?_ Her heart was beating faster, and she tried to focus on anything but Hook. Eyes settling on the building.

The wood it was made out of was whiter than she had expected, almost shading it into the surrounding forest. The small windows seemed to shine in the winter light, and looking to the roof she could see a small stone chimney. The surprised cry of Hook alerted her attention to the door. Upon it was a large brass knocker in the shape of a head. Its face was split into a smile, and its beady eyes followed them. Its long jagged face looked familiar, Emma just couldn't place it. As she moved next to Hook, a toothy smile grew.

"_Answer me this my sir and dear,_

_What are you doing at my door step here?_

_Do you need help,_

_You sniveling whelp?_

_Or do you need aid on a epic crusade?"_

He eyed them both expectantly. Hook answered, "Aid…if you would be so kind." He stepped to the side blocking Emma from it. She noticed his shoulders tense, as it continued to sing.

_"Aid you say?_

_But what will you pay?_

_You have no gold, or baubles of need,_

_Pirates are something that just shouldn't breed._

_But the one you protect, oh yes its true._

_Puck will take his favor from you."_

"The swan is off limits…" Hooks voice held no reasoning. The fey's eyes sharpened. "What can I do?"

_Nothing! Move on!_

Night was coming as the skies began to darken, she shivered at the thought of being in the woods. If they hadn't seen anything yet, maybe the creatures of this world were nocturnal.

_"When the hunt starts,_

_Try not to cry._

_as the beasties rip your heart out_

_and you both die."_

"What do you want?" Ignoring the pirates gaze she moved around him. "What is it I can help you with?" The face laughed cynically, the wind picking up his voice and whirling it around. She could feel the trees shift, the ground even moved in a mocking way. Then he continued,

_"I left the Queen in such a frigid state_

_Winter did pass in this current estate._

_Then you came along, just the push she may need_

_To forgive her beloved, because of little old me."_

"This is ridiculous." Hook gripped her shoulder, turning her away from the door. He was making the choices, and she knew he wanted them to rough it in the woods. End of story. But, something about this place just screamed at her.

…Emma…

Her hand instinctively went to her necklace, her body pausing for a moment.

"Your actually considering this Swan!?" He yanked on her arm urging her forward. She dug her heels in, resisting his pressure. Puck must have known the offer was still on the table, because his song persisted,

_"All you must do is find a love flower._

_Polish it into a fine little powder._

_Sprinkle this love in the corner of her eye._

_All will be well, and the realm will subside."_

"Deal." It was a whisper, but she had agreed. The little brass knocker shouted with glee, and as she turned it licked his lips. Sharp teeth showing once more,

_"If you fail me dearie,_

_Your life is mine._

_Better get it done,_

_In four days time."_

As the last syllable was released something flooded into her. Her eyes widened, as the brass man faded away. The deal was made. Why didn't she wait? For once she wished Hook had just forced her to walk away.

"Are you mad!?" He was shaking her now. "What the hell is wrong with you Swan!"

"I just…had a feeling." It was a lame response, and she couldn't help but cast her eyes downward. She deserved this. Indirectly he was affected as well. Although in her opinion she had the right to accept and make any deals. It was her life. A small pain pinched at her elbow.

"A feeling? A bloody feeling! Well Swan did you ever stop to think I had a god damn feeling too! Oh I'm sorry, your to busy with YOUR HEAD SHOVED SO FAR UP YOU OWN DERRIERE TO EVEN CONSIDER THE FACT I C-" His eyes flared, and he stopped clamping his mouth shut mid sentence. He looked murderous.

The pain had reached her chest now, and her breathing became more difficult. What the hell was happening? "Hook…I…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK EMMA! YOU STUBBORN LITTLE…" His face was turning a dark shade of purple. Her stomach flipped, and her head began to throb. What the hell was going on? Without thinking she reached out to steady herself against his chest. His shouts stopping in an instant.

"Hook…I didn't…" Her teeth grinded as the feeling reached her torso.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine…I just…" Her body buckled, but before she could hit the ground Hook had caught her. One arm beneath her legs, and the other holding her head to his chest. His heart was beating so fast, she wasn't sure if it was out of anger or shock.

"Swooning over me already Swan…and not even at my best." The comment was weaker than his normal jests. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear a bit of fear in his voice.

Hook yanked the door open, cursing the fact that he would have to use the very thing Emma had traded her life for. Eying the cabin fiercely almost waiting for another trick. It was quaint, nothing special. A small fireplace was in the far corner with a whicker rocking chair in front. A wooden table held plates and silverware, large pots and covered trays waiting on its surface. It looked like a dinner party that had never official been started. A straw mattress laid on a simple bed frame to the left. A shelf above holding a few candles and a lamp. She shifted in his arms, her body beginning to convulse. Gently he laid her across the mattress. She was still conscious, beads of sweat falling from her pale skin.

"Infor…information…" She grinded her teeth as she spoke, obvious pain scorching through her. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I know…I know where to go…"

"Just rest Swan…we'll figure it out in the morning." She closed her eyes, her body fighting the magic swirling with in. After a while she became still, and calm, sleep obviously catching her. God how he wanted to strangle her. He couldn't let her just run off and die. He needed her. Well he needed her to get to the dark one.

Standing up he paced the little room. How many times would he have to pace over the little swan? She was just so damn stubborn. Why couldn't she just listen! He knew the beady eyed man was a problem.

Trying to take his mind off his situation, he inspected their current hideout. Nothing seemed to ornate, but everything looked prepped. The fireplace held fresh logs, just begging to be lit. A delicious smell of meat and potatoes wafted through the air.

He eyed the table suspiciously, before lifting one of the lids off a silver tray. Just as he thought. Freshly cooked provisions. Walking briskly to the door he latched it. Either the fey was being "generous", or someone lived here. Searching the cabin was quick, no clothes, no stored food, nothing but a small leather journal.

"Thanks but no thanks…" He said aloud to no one, waving at the food as he moved to the reading chair. Once he sat down the fire blazed alive. Jumping up he pulled his sword from his side aiming at the air carelessly. No response. Sheathing his sword he eyed the fire. "I seriously _hate_ magic."

Hook glanced at the sleeping blonde before settling back down. Focusing on the leather bound journal. It looked old, ancient even. The pages yellowing at the edges. He fingered through, it appeared to be a series of logs.

"_The world here is beautiful, the flowers blooming and the skies always clear. I saw a small song bird near the creek and I swear it spoke to me."_ Killian rolled his eyes, flipping ahead he tried again.

"_The hat brought me and my dear wife, don't know what it wants, but the hat does what it pleases sometimes. The only thing that drives the fear away at night is the fact she is by my side. The world here is beautiful, but dangerous. At night they come, looking for all who do not belong. I made a pact with the spirit here, my last one. I will most likely never return to this realm, and you will most likely never see another entry from me. I must find a herb he told me, and give it to the Queen. She's trusting enough I'm sure it will go fine. The wife is pregnant, and I can't wait to start my life anew. One more mission, and then home. ~__Jefferson__."_

Hook smirked, dreaming up what type of adventure the old hatter must have had. He flipped forward once more, scanning the names for anyone of interest. Spotting another entry from Jefferson he paused,

"_Two go in…and two must come out. What have I done? She rests now, my dear sweet little girl. Never to know her mother. I just hope we can get out of this hell hole, before the hunt begins. Just one more job, for the fey, and then we are free."_

Hook slammed the book shut in horror. His eyes resting on the fireplace. Was his wife dead? or just left behind? What was this hunt everyone spoke of? Well whatever that was, it didn't sound pleasant. Definitely something they did not need to see. He opened the book again, searching for more answer. None could be found. What he did learn is that the Imp was powerful, a trickster, and he seemed to be the cause of most of their demise.

Raising from the chair he stretched his taught back. Sleep was much needed. Although his mind was full of questions, he could feel it getting sloppy. Walking towards the bed he sighed. It was large enough for the two of them, but then there was the wrath of Swan. Weighing his options, his sore muscles finally won. If they were going to find this stupid flower then he needed to be in tip top shape. He put as much distance as possible between them. He hadn't just 'slept' next to another woman since Milah, but this was Swan he reminded himself. She wasn't a woman. She may have the body and curves of one, but her prude attitude and defiant nature put her in a category of its own.

His eyes finally closed, and sleep claimed him.

When she woke she groaned, her mind foggy. The warmth wrapped around her was nice. Something shifted as she stirred, and her eyes snapped open in attention. Hook's face was nuzzled into her hair, one hand behind her back and the other one resting on her thigh. She almost punched him, but his face looked so peaceful. Biting back the impulse she instead slowly untangling her body from his. He resisted her attempts, yanking her back into his curved form, his hook cutting across her thigh a yelp of pain escaping her.

"What happened!?" He jumped, eyes scanning the little room arms ready to fight. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at her. All color draining from his face as he noticed her holding her leg painfully, red staining her jeans. "Oh god Emma..."

"Whoa buddy." She held her hand up stopping him from panicking. "Its okay…an accident…but…you were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you. Did anything…" She was blushing, uncertain how to handle an awkward moment. A small smile crept into his face.

"You mean…did you throw yourself on me in your crazy state of mind?" Like a panther he was creeping closer to her. His good hand slowly inching up her leg, before gently removing her hand. He kept eye contact with her, "No we did not."

All she could do was nod. What was this pirate doing to her?

"Wait here…I'll get some water. We should clean that before we go." She saw the guilt wash over his face, the teasing gone for the time being. As he shifted off the bed she let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding.

Why was her heart racing? Why did he have to be so damn, good looking? No he wasn't. _Yes he is._ She pushed her thoughts away, this was just part of his stupid little plan. He was just trying to get her to trust him. It hurt to think of it that way. Another Neal, but it was easier. Finally he returned with a rag and his flask.

"No water…just rum." Kneeling down on the bed he turned her towards him.

"I can do it Hook. Its just a scratch."

"It's my fault lass. I was to tired to ensure your safety…it won't happen again." He focused on the small hole in her jeans before setting to work.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me to take my pants off…" He stifled a laugh, not looking up.

"Would you like me to Emma?"

"No!" Yanking her shirt a little to release the heat she was feeling, and gazing at the wall. A sting caused her to grunt as he disinfected the wound.

"All done. Should be as good as new." He had properly wrapped it and she slowly pulled her legs out of reach and into her chest.

"Thanks…I guess. I mean you were the one that impaled me."

"I'm sure you will never let me forget it Swan."

They were smiling at each other, and she couldn't help but feel comfortable with the Pirate for once. Then that nasty little thing called her brain woke up. They had things to do, a flower to find, and a Queen to steal from. She scowled.

"Your right Swan…time to head out then." His voice became tense, "You said you got some information from the Imp last night?"

"Yeah…but your not going to like it. The flower is in the midsummer valley. Just north of here. We should be able to get there in less than a days time" She waved that off as if it was nothing, "That's not the issue. It's the castle. Not only is it guarded, its almost impossible to get into. The best way I can figure…" She scrunched her eyes as if viewing a map in her mind. "Either climb a tower, or go through the dungeons."

"Ahh, prince Swan? Climbing towers and saving damsels." His voice was cold, and he walked over to the fireplace warming his hands.

"Hook I'm sorry." It sounded strangled, her pride once again in her way. Obviously he was still pissed about the whole ordeal.

"Are you? You do realize you have bargained your life away with some magical element of a realm you don't understand, right?"

The guilt of her actions weighed on her.

"Listen. I just went with my gut. Usually it gets me out of trouble, not in it."

"Swan…if were going to be doing this." He motioned between the two, "I have to know you have my back, because I sure as hell have yours."

The truth of his words rang through her. He did have her back, he hadn't left her the moment she made the deal. He hadn't let Cora kill her. Maybe the pirate did deserve a bit of trust. Not a lot, but a bit.

"Okay." she paused, taking a deep breath "I have your back, Killian." He froze at her words, body growing ridged.

"What did you say?" Turning towards her he smiled, a beautiful heart wrenching smile. It threw her off guard, and she felt a warmth spread in her chest.

"I have your back."

"No…after that."

With a questioning glance she tried again. "Killian."

"Chop, Chop, Princess. We have a damn flower to find." Quickly he grabbed the bag at the door, digging through till he found a large leather coat, and a pair of gloves. "Bundle up, and this time I won't take no for an answer."

Sooner than later they were back on the steps of the cabin staring out into a flurry of snow. The mood lighter than ever before. He took the first step, calling behind him as he did, "You look divine in my jacket Emma…an image I will burn into my memory."

Rolling her eyes she followed him. She had to admit she was appreciative, the padded leather kept the warmth in and the chill out.

As they neared the edge of their 'sanctuary' she asked, "I'm surprised people fear this place, besides the frost bite I'm not really getting a blood shedding vibe."

"Well, its more the stories. People never return from the dark fey. In the Enchanted forest, a long time ago. Two types of fey appeared, the ones from here and the ones from Neverland. Both mischievous and both a threat, but the fey from Neverland frowned upon taking life. Born form a child's laugh they say. The dark fairies, they preferred much nastier methods. So people feared this realm, since they were just a small something the came from it." He stopped, eyeing the ground. "What the hell?"

Glancing down she spotted tracks. The paws of what must have been hundreds of beasts. From the looks of it, they lead all the way around the cabin, in a perfect circle. Crouching down to get a better look she analyzed them. Graham had taught her a few things before he died, a small ach formed in her chest.

"Wolves...they were hunting."

"Yes…most likely us."

Putting a hand up she reached into the path. Her eyes widening.

"Did you see that?" Pulling back she tried again. This time he caught the slight change. On the other side her hand appeared fuzzy. Almost distorted. "I've seen this before…it's barrier magic. In Story-" She caught herself, coughing to cover the mistake. "At home there's one around the town."

"Who put it there?" She eyed him, the mood shifting.

"Trust Swan."

"Your Crocodile." A scowl graced his lips, but instead of pushing her further he looked back to the shield.

"No turning back now. Lets go." With one swoop he stepped through, Emma following him shortly after. Hoping whatever hunted them had given up.

They marched hard, the wind at their backs and the fear of wolves pushing them forward. Neither spoke, but silence was best. If they were being sought after they would have to tread carefully. They were almost there. Emma quickened her steps till she was next to him.

"Up ahead." she whispered, pulling a branch out of the way and passing him. Stopping immediately. The path had taken a plunge, and she was standing on a cliffs edge. Her stomach tightening in apprehension. It was here. Now how the hell were they going to reach it.

The earth cascaded on all sides, like a large bowl. In the center a jagged spike of land rose. Of course it wasn't going to be easy. She sighed.

"Always a climb." Hook was holding one of her shoulders, keeping her from tumbling down to her death.

"Yep…"

"Okay. Just don't leave me at the top this time." He winked, and moved passed her trying to discern the best way down. The comment made her blush, of course she wasn't going to leave him.

"Over here Swan! I think it's a path."

Sure enough it was, small but manageable.

"No time like the present." She shrugged taking the first step forward. Grabbing her elbow he pulled her back, taking a quick step in front.

"A gentleman. Always goes first."

"I thought that was the other way around?"

"Not when its dangerous love."

Slowly they began their descent, one unsure step after another. When they were halfway down Emma smiled, this wasn't turning out so bad. Get the flower, get the moonstones and done. Half of the mission was almost complete. Then she heard it, a snarl. Spinning around she was faced with a great white wolf. Its eyes scanned her hungrily, and its lips pulled back to show razor sharp teeth.

"Killian…" He grabbed her arm, shoved her ahead of him and yelled.

"Run!" As she turned she froze, the howls of a pack echoing through the valley. "JUST RUN SWAN!"

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to our daring adventurers!? Tune in next time, for...more amazing moments of Hook and Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6: When Darkness Falls

**Hey hey all. Okay, so this chapter is coming up really fast because when I left you all with a cliffhanger last time…I was already halfway done with this and I didn't want you to wait. So thanks so much for not killing me! :3 Hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Warning: The next chapter might take me some time...I've got school starting back up for Winter semester and a full working schedule. But do not fear my friend! It shall come. I've written down a full list of 'worlds' they must adventure through. Midsummer from Shakespeare is only the beginning.**

**Shout outs!**

**Nouqueret: Of course cliffhangers, but alas I agree they are not pleasant to find at the end of a chapter.**

** : I updated really soon. lol. Sooner than I even anticipated. Just couldn't wait I guess. Me and my silliness.**

**jlm13: I'm glad you like it so far, and I really appreciate the comments.**

**And to all you other readers, thank you and enjoy.**

**~Artimas**

* * *

Chapter 6: When darkness falls

The world seemed to rush past her, her heart racing. So far she had stayed on the path, only slipping once or twice. The fear of falling left the moment the wolf had appeared. Hook was behind her, hand pushing her forward as they ran. The rest of the pack descending, agile, and used to the trek. They however were not immune to swords.

"When we get there. Just climb Emma."

She didn't respond, only nodded. The sweat poured from her ever pore, hair clinging to her forehead. Her sword was ready. Snow slipped ahead of them causing a misty white cloud. A shadow emerging from the other side. Raising the sword, and not allowing them to fall behind she charged forward. Claws and teeth her greeting. The wolf fell, fresh blood coating her blade. One down, she thought.

Behind her hook was dealing with another beast, cutting into it with more grace. Hearing a whimper of pain she knew he had won. They continued. The drop was still steep, and jumping still not an option. A silhouette emerged above her, and she glanced up just in time to see another attempt to kill. This time she wasn't quick enough, its body pushing into her and skidding her to the edge.

"Killian!" She shouted as her arms tried to balance her. "Shit." The creatures paws thudded on the ground as he turned and swerved, then rounding on her and biting into her shoulder painfully. Blood drenching its muzzle. The animal had a luminous quality about him. He looked right into her face, amber eyes challenging her. She could not maintain the gaze, and looked instead at Killian. Then it let go, teeth pulling out of flesh and the pain numbing her mind and causing her to sink. Trying not to fall she grabbed the slippery edge. The beast did not stop, turning on Hook while she struggled to hold on. It didn't stand a chance against Hooks rage, blood spilling from its chest. A rendering howl the churned Emma's insides could be heard.

"Emma!" She felt the metal of Killian's hand snag at her clothes, catching her by a button loop.

"Do you need saving malady?" His voice was light-hearted, but his eyes filled with fright.

She reached out to grab his upper arm, a flash of grey catching her eye. He wouldn't be able to throw off another attack holding her. It was now or never.

"Emma…don't you dare." He saw the wild look in her eyes, the small soft smirk splayed across her lips.

"See you later…Killian." With a wink she let go.

It wasn't like they say, your life doesn't flash before you. The only thing you see, is death. Her mind raced, she would not die here! She couldn't die here! She reached out, trying to stop herself. Her body falling down the cliff side like a rag doll.

_"Guess you will be needing a little help, dearie."_

The necklace grew hot, and she felt arms under hers. As though someone was guiding her actions. All at once her hands began to violently make shapes and symbols, words pushed themselves out. The world around her slowed, and the attack on her body lessened. With a sickening thud, she was sprawled out on the ground, alive.

The taste of metal filled her mouth, and her ankle and arms ached. Eyes watering she tried to look around her, but the world was a swirl of colors. Daring to move she extended her hands as far as possible finding the sword. She couldn't reach the hilt, and grabbed the blade instead dragging it back to her. Exhausted, she couldn't muster up the energy to lift it. Maybe this was it. Nice try Rumple, she chuckled.

"Emma!" His heart had never felt so clenched. The snow and dust enveloping her as she went. The look on her face was enough to break him. Maybe she lived? His stomach knotted, as much as he liked to believe that no one would survive that fall. A snap of teeth behind him drove him into a homicidal rage. He would kill them for what they had done. All of them! A claw ran down his arm, but he didn't care. He would make them pay. As the wolf fell, he ran. He would not let them defile her body.

Ready for any attack he didn't stop. The sound of metal against claw echoing through the valley. Although his arms ached, and his legs felt heavy he continued. He had to get to Swan! Finally he was close enough to the ground to jump, leaping off and tumbling to the ground.

Scanning the gorge he found her, a wolf teetering above ready to spring. Anger flooded him as he grabbed the gun from his belt. The crack of gunfire filling the air. The bullet was too late. A scream caught in his throat. This was not how it was supposed to go! She was the savior! She was beautiful, and filled with wit and life. He didn't want to do this without her! She was alive…her hand tightened around the swords hilt.

"EMMA!" The blonde beauty rolled, the wolf falling where moments ago she had been prone. She was on her feet, but wobbly. Killian took his chance, aiming the gun once more. He shot hitting the animal in the shoulder, but it was not giving up that easily. It swiped out at her, and she was ready cutting out at its paw. The wolf still fought, but the weight of his wounds slowed him down. He yelped with every movement, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. The beast charged her, she curled her fingers tighter around the swords hilt, without hesitating she ducked down, and thrust the saber into the underbelly of the wolf, blood and innards poured from the wound. Jerking the sword free and backing towards Killian. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet.

In no time at all his arms were around her, steadying her trembling form. "Emma?"

"Hey…" She grimaced.

"Hey back." His voice was heavy with emotion, "Were not out of this yet Lass."

Pulling back he assessed the damage, her hands were raw, and her jaw was turning a sickening purple. A large cut ran down the side of her face and blood tainted her sunshine hair, but she was alive. He smiled, and for a brief moment she returned it. Without thinking he lifted her face to his and kissed her. It was short, but meaningful and the wide-eyed expression she wore made his heart flip. How the hell was she still alive?

"That love, was for not dying." A small 'o formed on her lips.

With a howl they were back on the battlefield, hunters verse prey. "That's right…wolves, climbing, flower." she listed off with a smirk.

They were on the move, both swords at the ready, back to back. The wolves circling them, to many to count.

"I'll fight love…you get a head start." She nodded, not liking the plan but understanding. She could feel hornets shoot up through her leg, but pushed through hobbling her way to the spire. Hook was circling her like some heroic prince, swiping out at any wolf daring to come close.

"Hurry Swan…They're forgetting the bite of our blades." Quickly she forced her arms to do most of the work as she got to the first ledge. Not far enough away from the wolves, but it was a good start.

"Come on Hook." He reached one hand blindly behind him till he felt the landing. Now this was going to be tricky.

"Swan. Catch." She caught the firearm with ease, sheathing the sword and readying it with a keen eye.

"I got you."

Trusting her, he turned his back to climb. Two wolves jumping from the pack to feast. Shots fired and her aim true. The creatures falling helplessly to the ground. When Hook was level with her, they took no time gloating. They climbed. As far as they could before looking back. The wolves had not given up, waiting patiently for one of them to slip.

Her body ached, but the fear of dying and her adrenaline won out. She pushed herself, matching Hooks speed. Emma grunted as her numb arm finally reached the top, slamming it down in a victorious fashion. A smile lit up her face, and she shouted in triumph. They had made it!

Once they had rolled over, they didn't move. For a second Emma was reminded of her first night on the ship. _I would die for some Rum,_ and as if on cue a flask appeared above her.

"I think…a drink is in order." She smiled, slowly sitting up to accept.

"To Hook." She held up the container, and took a long drink before handing it back.

"You make it sound like I died." Although he was touched he still scoffed. Lifting it as she did, "To Miss Swan."

She didn't dare look down the impossible climb, instead she pulled her legs off the ledge and examined her ankle. Placing the flask away, he scanned the area. It was small, not any bigger than his cabin on the ship.

"Will you look at that." Emma turned, and gasped. In the center of this little island was a beam of light, and where it landed a golden flower grew. It shimmered and glowed in the most eye-catching way. Its petals the shape of a trumpet, and its stem a dark purple. The best part was the ground had no snow here, and warmth seemed to radiate all around. It reminded her of Summer.

"The feeling of love." Hook smirked, "Not that either of us would know."

She felt the stab, he hadn't meant for it to be rude, but she couldn't help but feel wounded. She had known love, but it was a long time ago. Nodding to herself she could only imagine how long it had been for him. He was 300 years old.

"I was in love once." She whispered. "Damn it. I think it's sprained."

"Its better than dead." His eyes drifted to the ground, "I was once to lass. Long gone, taken from me at its prime."

"Rumple?"

"Aye." The conversation topic was closed as he sat down next to her putting her foot into his lap. "I thought you were dead Emma."

"Me too."

"What happened?" He eyed her curiously while tugging off her shoe, and reaching into his satchel.

"I think magic happened. I mean I don't know how, but maybe someone saved me?"

He almost laughed, "You mean to say. You think you saved yourself with magic."

"No…" She looked up to see him smiling. "Yes? Oh my god. But…"

"I actually had a bet with Mr. Smee on how long it would take you to figure it out. That bugger owes me gold."

"How did you know?"

"I thought it a few time, just couldn't be sure. When Cora tried to take your heart." His face darkened at the thought. "You pushed her off. Well actually you just fought her off. It was magic." He shrugged. "Then the rifts. You could see them. Only mages can do that. Then there was that barrier spell…"

He leaned in close. "Now we just have to teach you how to use it" winking he tilted back, "but in the meantime." his eyes took on a softer nature as he placed his hands firmly on her foot. "The old-fashioned way will have to work."

Her stomach flipped at the feeling. His hand slowly massaging her. It felt good, and when he stopped she almost protested. He was digging in the bag, pulling out medical supplies. Slowly he wrapped up her ankle, watching her from hooded eyes as he delicately ran his hand along her exposed skin. Once done, he moved beside her, his hands turning her head. A blush crept up her neck, as he tended to the gash. She could only think of the kiss they had briefly shared. Why had he done that? She sighed.

"Are you feeling okay love?"

His eyes bore into hers, and she couldn't help her heart from racing.

"Yep."

He pulled away, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "You take first watch. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. The flower won't go anywhere, and we have to wait out the wolves." Pulling the backpack under his head he laid down closer to the middle of the island. "Just don't roll me off in my sleep."

"Aye, Captain." A salute to follow his order.

"Swan, do me a favor…shut up." With that he rolled to his side giving her his back. If she kept up that, he might just have to show her what a Captain could do. The smile still played on his lips as he thought on it. He didn't know when, but the lass had gone from prisoner to interesting. Not love, but an interest. He very well couldn't leave her behind now.

Emma turned back towards the edge, feet dangling over. What the hell was going on? Why had Killian kissed her, again. She rolled her eyes. He was making a habit out of it. And had she used magic? If she did…could she do it again? Would she want to do it again?

The power that surged through her was intoxicating, dangerous yet beautiful. Now she could see the draw to it. The reason so many turned it into an evil trick.

Glancing back at his sleeping form she tried. Closing her eyes and focusing. If she could just patch up her ankle she would be happy. The thought just seemed ridiculous. Maybe if she moved her hands it would trigger something. For hours she sat there trying her hardest, the sun setting across the horizon. Another day gone, only three left.

"Come on Emma." She placed a hand on her ankle.

"How did you do it last time?" Jumping she turned towards him.

"You need a bell."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I don't remember." She lied. He didn't call her out, frustration clear in her tone. "It was strange." Scooting back off the ledge she sat Indian style placing her hands out in front of her, and making symbols with them. "I did this." After a minute, nothing happened, but she didn't stop. Her hands moving faster than before. Hook glanced at her face expecting anger, but it was empty of emotion, her eyes dilating till they became black.

"Emma?" Strange words tore from her throat, and gold shimmered at her fingertips. The bruise along her check was the first to fade, glancing down at her ankle he noticed the swelling lessen. She was doing it, but it felt strange. It looked as if she wasn't there at all. Suddenly she stopped, gasping for air and eyes blinking back to green.

"Hook?" Lifting her hands in front of her face to examined them. "I…I did it?" There was that tone again, disbelief.

"Yes you did." He leaned into her, one arm wrapping around her back, while the other turned her chin.

"Hook…I can't."

"For once in your life Swan. Shut it." Her eyes fluttered closed, as he bent forward. All at once a horn sounded in the distance. Loud and menacing. Springing apart they glanced around. The wolves barked back in response, then one at a time they left.

"I think that's our chance. Damn." A small smile played on his lips, "Could you magic us down love?"

"and kill us in the attempt?"

"Good point. A climb it is then."

"We should get back to the cabin. Sleep till late, its best to attempt the castle at night."

"By sleep you mean…" His eye brow waggled,

"I mean sleep Hook. You on the floor, me in the bed." Her normal attitude was back, and in full swing as she eyed him disapprovingly.

"Fine…damn prude."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing love"

He waved a hand dismissing her and his comment before walking to the flower and plucking it. In its place a black rose began to bloom.

"Well that's comforting."

He shoved the flower into Emma's outstretched hands, and grabbed the bag.

"Ready Swan?"

"Ready." She had pocketed it before hang her body off the ledge. Slowly they began the climb, not speaking just concentrating. A few times one of them would slip, catching them selves before plummeting.

"Much nicer in the dark. Don't you think love." She didn't reply only grumbled. Finally with both feet on the ground they relaxed. The horn sounded again, this time a bit closer.

Quickly they made their way back to the forests edge. Emma following Hooks footprints carefully as he maneuvered silently through the trees. They were almost at the border. Then without warning Hook grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her into a bush. His body pushing her down under him, sheltering her from whatever lurked near them. The sound of a horse could be heard seconds away.

"Whatever magic user skulks in these woods, come forth." It was a robust voice, strong and powerful. Emma couldn't help but picture a king. Hook signaled for her to stay quiet, slipping the bag off his shoulders, before standing up arms in the air.

"Alas, you have caught me." He took long strides towards the speaker. "Take me to your leader."

"Guards seize him." With that a few men wearing crisp white uniforms sprung. Hook didn't struggle, just allowed them to drag him off. Emma peered out from her cover. The man didn't leave, only maneuvered the steed farther in, it's hooves stopping inches from her nose. Holding her breath she waited as he scanned about.

"I ask dear spirits, if this magician has disturbed you, rest now. He will be dealt with." The voice was less formal this time, more heart behind each words. Before she could get a full look at the man they were trotting off, catching up to the others. Standing up shakily she watched after them. Hook had been placed into a stagecoach, and whisked away.

Killians voice echoed in her mind, "You must always keep going."_ Not this time buddy._ Grabbing the bag, and un-sheathing her sword she followed them. Her trek was slower than the Feys, and she hoped they didn't just kill the pirate.

All through the night she marched, and by mid-day she knew her body wouldn't be able to continue. Finding a small nook in a tree she rested. If she slept now, then by nightfall she hoped she would be at the castle. In the dead of night she had a better chance of sneaking in.

Opening the bag she found Jefferson's book. God how she wished he was here with them, he may be crazy, but this world seemed to be too. Leafing through it, she found herself unable to focus. Her stomach growled, how long had it been since she had eaten? Pulling out a wrinkled apple and stale bread she frowned. Better than nothing. After her 'meal' she snuggled up to the bag and book and attempted sleep. Hoping nothing would find her. When she finally stirred, the world was darkening.

"Time to go…" She sighed as she chewed on a small piece of jerky. Stuffing all the contents back in the bag. "Don't die yet Killian."

The gates were wide open, but guarded by soldiers. Others stood watch in silhouettes on the surrounding walls, archers among them. Torches illuminating the path. Hiding in the shadows of a tree she watched. She would have to move fast, there patterns of movement almost memorized, but beyond the entrance anything could happen. Then, it was another climb, last tower on the right. She had thought of the dungeons, but it left a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she dropped the bag and pulled out two small daggers. These would have to do. A pair of sentries marched back and forth behind the gate, the two out front switching off every twenty minutes. When they traded, a few moments lingered where no one was watching. Just enough time to run through and hide. She swallowed. Hopefully.

She counted out the seconds, and finally when the guards started to leave, and march away she ran. Darting out from the woods, and jumping from shadow to shadow, silently. She ducked into the nearest corner, just as the new soldiers arrived. Her breathing ragged. Not daring to wait around, she followed the wall back till she came to a building. The door was at her back, and she didn't dare open it. Ducking instead behind a border bush.

She heard talking. A window just above her head, and blanched when she realized it was a guardhouse. They were talking about Hook.

"Just shows up, out of no where. You know how the king feels about magic users. They always want more out of us. Ever since puck." One of the men grumbled.

"If he can fix the queen though…then he will be gifted handsomely." A rougher voice replied.

"but if he can't. keeee-" She could picture the motion of a knife crossing Killian's neck as the guards laughed.

"You should have seen the look on his face when we told him we found the ship. Poor sap, almost died. Said he would do anything for the king, as long as he left them alone." The man chuckled darkly. "Got half the guards aiming fire bows at it right now." She growled, how dare they.

She heard wood scrapping, as they got up. The door she was leaning against moments before opening. The two soldiers passing in front of her. One stretched while the other looked up at the night sky.

"Time to let the wolves out. King thought it odd a whole ship of people, and only one man goes out? Pretty sure he wasn't alone."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled."

She almost laughed, she was right there. Right under their noses. Maybe she would need a bell when this was over. No time to count an early victory, she chastised. Not until this was over. The guards said their goodbyes and walked off.

For once she wished she had grown up in a castle, or even read more books on them. Glancing around and taking in the new territory. What looked like a garden was to her left, trees and bushes lining its path. A small latched gate holding the entrance, a short wall divided it into two layers. One had to be for servants, while the other for royals.

Across from her she could see the main entrance. Tall doors not only held it shut, but the watch there was heavy. Any farther run would just be suicide. Well through the gardens it was. Getting ready she eyed the walls around her, watching as the guards turned to talk to one another. After a few quick breaths, she ran. Making it to the wall she swung her legs over and gracefully landed on the other side. The drop was longer than she anticipated, but her quick mind assessed to the impact. No one had seen her.

She was in a small walkway. Not tempting fate she continued, one foot silently in front of the other, until she came to a sharp corner. A voice from above stopped her heart.

"I want everywhere scouted, no stone unturned!" The heavy stomps, alerting her to a group of them. "Someone down in the wind path." She was pretty sure that the meant her current hiding spot. Sure enough metal on cobble could be heard just around the bend.

One set of footprints. Okay this would have to be quick. She turned the blades in her hands, giving weight to them. Before the guard could even yelp, she had struck him hard. His jaw cracking under her fist. Instantly she caught him, preventing the noise of his armor from echoing.

Okay…now where the hell did she hide him? _Didn't think that one through did you Emma?_ She leaned around the corner. A small stone set of stairs leading up into the garden. Perfect. Taking him by the arm she pulled, dragging him to the darkest and nearest bush. That would work for now, but by daylight they would find him. She had to move quickly, before the castle was searched from top to bottom. A small hallway led from the garden to an inner courtyard.

She found it eerie as she crept. This path had no hiding spots, and her heart pounded at the prospect of meeting someone. How many guards could she take down before they found her? Emerging from the hallway she found herself staring at her biggest obstacle. A grand ball room. Its large windows spilling light into her path.

At any other moment she would have found this beautiful. The golden hues softly illuminating the ground, the twinkle of candles on chandeliers. The floors polished so well they reflected a mural on the ceiling. But now she cringed. Anyone would see her dash through it. God damn it.

If only the lights were out. If only the candles didn't burn. She saw it dim. The light slowly fading. She looked down to see her hands moving of their own accord.

Not risking losing the chance she bolted past the open panes. Hopeful no one saw her diving into a shed on the other side. Holding back a shout as she crashed into a workbench. Although the noise of her entrance wasn't loud, it would alert anyone near. Her body sagged against the wall, and she closed her eyes briefly taking a breath. No shouts, no yells, nothing. Some star somewhere must have shone down on her.

Shuffling around the open door she scanned the new turf. A large fountain in the center, statues all around, and a cobblestone path leading toward the towers. No guards crossed before her, and no talk could be heard. Becoming braver she stepped out.

Dark windows watched her as she made her way forward, the hairs on the back of her neck kept expecting someone to jump out. Slinking her way about, she hid behind each statue. Still no one. It seemed to good to be true as she approached the correct tower. Slipping to its back side, she finally let out the breath she had held. As soon as it was released from her lungs she heard another group of soldiers march by.

"No ones getting in here tonight sir." One of the men barked. The others added their agreements before continuing on. She had to move fast, if they heard her climbing then they would just shoot her down.

Turning the daggers out she stabbed one in between the stone. This was going to be one hell of climb. She made her way slowly, looking out behind her momentarily, the sight was breath taking. All the land of the fey for her to witness.

Shaking the thought from her mind she continued. Her hand finally catching the edge of a window sill. The ledge was thick enough for her to pull herself up, but its interior dark. Searching the window she looked for a clasp, a knob anything. After a few disgruntled moments she realized she would have to literally bust in.

"Breaking into a castle. This one can go off the check list." Joking to herself to ease the tension. Now how did they do this in the movies. Wrapping the coats tails around her hand she smashed in. A small hole large enough for her to slip her wrist through. Finally she found the clasp, the window swinging open with ease.

Stepping down blindly she found herself on a desk. Papers sticking to the bottom of her wet boots. The shapes of furniture soon folded into sight, the room she decided was some sort of bedroom. How she wished to curl up on the feather bed and sleep. Her body was swore, but the warmth of indoors was bring feeling back to her.

Skulking to the door she continued blindly. A candle would give her away, and she couldn't risk it. Thankfully the door was soundless as it opened, an ominous hallway leading out. No lights or torches lit the way, and little by little she became more relaxed.

Thinking back to the map Puck had 'gifted' her she frowned. She couldn't go down, the dungeons entrance was on the far side of the throne room. Most likely one of the most used paths, but then again Hook might be there. Then there was the Queens chamber. Straight ahead, up a flight of stairs and to the right. Why the hell had she climbed this tower and not the other one? Maybe the Imp wanted her to fail.

Shaking the dreaded thought from her mind she continued. If she just stood still someone was going to find her, and she couldn't have that. She would take care of the Queen, steal the stones, and then move on to find Hook. Maybe if she could just fix this whole mess it would turn back to summer and everyone would be less homicidal. _Yeah right._

She met no one on her trek, her feet leading her to an elegantly carved door. This had to be her chambers. No guards to protect it, she thought. It felt like a trap, to easy, but then again she had just slipped through the most dangerous part. Hoping she was fast asleep she entered. The light sound of soft snores reaching her ears. Tip toeing up to the bedside, she pulled out the flower crushing in her palm.

Taking a deep breath she slipped behind the drapes. The woman before her was the most beautiful Emma had ever seen. Dark black hair cascading around her head, her face a perfect oval. Sharp cheekbones, dark long eyelashes, and pure red lips. She wore golden silk, and even a necklace of diamonds. Gently she sprinkled the flower, watching as the Queens brow scrunched in displeasure.

It was time to leave, but just as she pushed back the drapes something caught her eyes. The moons light was shining in from a window across. It caught the necklace in such a light that it almost seemed to be glowing. Moonstone. But how the hell was she going to get them off?

She froze to the sound of footsteps. They were coming. Had they found her? Slipping from the canopy bed she glanced around for an escape. Light now flooding through the bottom of the chamber door. Closet she almost yelled, before jumping inside. Crouching down she watched through a slit. A few guards entered, lanterns setting the scene. Following was the king. His robes matched the woman's, golden silk layered with furs and pelts. The crown upon his head made to look like ivy and flowers. His face was handsome, and round. Emma couldn't help but be dazzled by him.

"Now Wizard, you said your magic is the best in your lands." He made no effort to whisper, gesturing towards the doors archway. Killian sauntered in, an almost cocky attitude about him. She rolled her eyes. Even in death's door he couldn't help but act as a pirate.

"Of course. Although you see, I don't know if an audience is the best company for such a thing." He scanned the room, a small frown gracing his face as he eyed the guards.

"Or maybe it is not you who can cast the magic? Maybe it was your comrade? The wolves did speak of another." The king sized him up.

"Ah there's your problem. Taking your advice from wolves. Tricky little things they can be. Yes I did have an apprentice you would say, but long gone is that one." Hooks voice was casual, as if he was talking to an old friend. She smiled, so he thought she had left him.

"My darling. Is there a problem?" Emma heard the sound of fabric, the Queen had awoken. Her voice sounded musical, as soft as a feather plucked from a baby bird.

"My dear. This man claims he can help your ailments." The king reached a hand out, she accepted it allowing him to guide her. Her black hair began to change, blond streaks falling through it, till a golden cascade fell behind her. The king looked shocked, disbelief of Killian turning to joy.

"I told you my magic was legendary. Now, if you would excuse me I have a ship to run." As if he knew the results he turned, and Emma couldn't help but smile. She had done it.

"But my sweet. Why would you leave me? We have just been brought together, and our love is strong." The woman dropped the Kings hand, and wrapped her hands around Hooks back, pushing her face into his shoulder.

Emma swallowed. Oh god. She tried to remember back, had the fey said it had to be the king she saw first? No.

The kings face rose in color, slanted eyes darting from his wife to his 'savior'.

"What trickery is this?" He spat. Grabbing his wife by her shoulders and yanking her back. "What curses have you laid, warlock!?"

"I'm sorry your lordship, maybe I made a mistake in my spell." As he spun back around she was sure his eyes caught hers. "But if you would let me try again." He sank into a kneeling position.

Pulling a dagger from his side, the king approached. The Queen shrieking in horror. It worked, staying his hand inches from the back of Killian's neck.

"If my wife does not love me by morning mage, you shall wish you had never set foot in my kingdom again."

"I understand your majesty."

"Take him to the dungeons. Keep him under lock and key." He paused, taking a step forward. "and if we see your apprentice. We shall hang his body from the tallest tower for all the realm to see." Killian paled, and with that was dragged away.

"My lady." The King bowed and with one heart-felt glance left.

For a moment Emma did nothing, hands trembling. How the hell was she going to fix this? Glancing back out she saw the fair maiden fall to her knees, sobs taking over her body.

"How do I get there?" Emma stepped out from her hiding space, frightening the beautiful woman speechless. "If you really love Killian. Then help me get him out of here. If you do not. He will die."

"You're the apprentice?" Her eyes turned cold the tears immediately stopping. "You're a woman."

"I'm not the apprentice…your highness."

"Then you're the sorceress." She wasn't asking she was stating a fact. Emma nearly nodded.

"Please your highness" kneeling she continued, "I need him."

The woman took her time, flicking her eyes between the door and her. She was judging her, and at that moment Emma realized why this woman was so feared. Obvious power unfolding around her. The very air they breathed turning to ice.

"Do you love him?" Glancing up, she saw the accusation.

"No."

"Does he love you?"

"No." Her blue eyes stared her down, looked into her very soul and finally satisfied she nodded.

"Then I will help. For my love I will help." It was unsaid, but the words _not for you, _crossed Emma's mind.

* * *

**OMG**** the Queen is in love with Killian! How will emma reach him before his demise! and where the hell are they going to get those stones? All shall be discovered, next time on "The road least traveled!" (I felt like this section should be a reflection of old Dragon Ball Z commercials.) Don't forget Read and Review, if you do I'll work harder :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On

**Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the action in the last chapter. I've been thinking to myself, hmmmm artimas, what would you like to bring into this adventure of yours? In my epic quest for answers I came along a book, a very old book, one that most have never completed reading but talk about all the time. I hope you can figure it out. *eyes twinkling* If you can I give you five brownie points! Anyway, I really do appreciate the comments and reviews. They make this much more enjoyable.**

**Shout outs:**

**Alexandra . sarafolean: I always liked the idea of Emma getting into trouble w/out meaning too. She honestly tries to do the right thing, but you can't always tell what the right thing is until its there. *shrug***

**JLM13: Hope to not disappoint you in the future action is fun, but really hard to write...I'm trying my best to entertain. :3**

**Carolina Sofia90: Ahh I understand your take on Graham and Emma, I guess I always just saw it different, but thanks for the curiosity, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Boomerang12****: That was one on the list...*hint hint***

**To all my other readers, Thank you Thank you, **

**~Artimas~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Moving On.

The coffee cup before her had turned cold, no warmth left to comfort her trembling hands. Mary Margaret didn't know what to do. She had lost her daughter in an instant. Years of waiting and now once again she was right back at the start. Was she dead? No. Emma was a fighter, she would have found some way to survive Cora.

"Snow…" A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, but she didn't have the heart to meet the eyes behind it. "Its not your fault."

Anger erupted from her. "Stop it David! I'm her mother…" She quieted, was she her mother? She gave birth to her, but what else did she really have to claim towards a mothers life. All she did was abandoned her.

The chair across pulled back, and the prince sat, gently wrapping both hands around hers.

"What happened? You have to tell me…" His brown eyes pleaded. She hadn't told David everything since he woke up from the sleeping curse. So far all she had divulged were bits and pieces. What Cora had wanted, and why. Who they met along the way, leaving out a lot about Hook. That fact that her daughter choose to stay, was just to much.

"She didn't need me" Her voice shook, "It all happened so fast. One minute we were ready to go home. Together." The tears spilled, "Then…She didn't jump with me…she didn't take the chance. She stayed Charming!" Whispering she continued, "Do you think she was to scared…you know. To come back. To take care of Henry? To be a family with us?" Her eyes scanned the nearby door.

"No." David ran a hand through his hair, "I think. Something happened. Like you said…maybe Cora had her under a spell. Maybe, she thought she was saving you." He sighed. Following her eyes to the white door, a sign 'Emma' written in cursive above it. Henry hadn't left the room since Mary Margaret had returned. He refused to go to school, and only picked at the meals left for him. Even Regina was powerless.

"I think…" He took a big breath before turning back, "I think we need to see Mr. Gold."

"He tried to kill me!"

"Snow. He tried to save Story Brooke." His voice was tense, he hadn't forgotten about the curse him and Regina had laid for Emma and Snow. "He didn't have faith that's all. But maybe, and it's a long shot, he can help us."

She looked out the window, the town folks helplessly continuing their daily tasks. It was the only thing that removed the fear and sorrow. With the Savior 'dead' everyone needed something to occupy them.

"I'm coming too." Henry. He stood tall, his multicolor scarf wrapped around his neck, sneakers and jacket already on. The story book was clutched to his side, and he even smiled. "Remember. The worst always comes before the Happily Ever After."

"No Henry. We can't-"

"I think it's a good idea." David had cut off her maternal instincts. Henry had every right to try and save his mother. "Snow..." he eyed her for a moment.

"Fine, but if Emma yells at us later about involving our grandson. Its your fault." A small smile finally found its way to her lips. David just nodded, before heading out.

Gold's shop seemed closed for the day, the little paper sign flipped and the lights out.

"We could try Granny's? Maybe he's with Belle." David suggested.

"No. I'll just bring him here." Mary Margaret was set with a new mission. As Henry called it on the way over, operation mantis. She would not try and track the little imp down all day. "Henry…don't ever do this okay." She gave a wild smile to the little boy before picking up a rock and smashing it through the window.

"Snow!" David ran up grabbing her by the shoulder. "What are you doing!? Are you nuts?"

"Getting his attention. He'll be here soon." She shrugged out of his grasp a bit jumpy even at her own actions. "Not like he can't fix it."

"Right about that, dearie." The small door opened, Rumple stood there cane in hand, head tilted in curiosity. "Although. You could have just knocked."

They filed into the shop silently, no one quite knowing how to ask for a favor, without a favor.

"So what can I do for you?" He scoffed, "You didn't come to just break my windows."

"We need your help. We have to get to Emma. We have to bring her back." Mary Margaret said, stepping closer as she spoke.

"Well that's not possible. She'll only get back on her own accord, but don't worry. Lets just say I took out a little insurance on Miss Swan before she left." He smiled, and her stomach somersaulted.

"Insurance? What the hell does that mean Gold?" David was yelling, hardened jaw and fists clenched.

"Don't fret your majesty, she's in safe hands, for now." He swiftly walked behind the counter, placing much needed distance between him and Charming.

"What did you do?"

"What needed to be done. Cora's coming, one way or another. If she's not ready, we die. I'm sorry my boy." He actually sounded apologetic, his eyes shifting to Henry. The request for forgiveness holding more than he was letting on. "But for now, you should not be worrying about Emma. You should be preparing yourselves."

* * *

"We don't have much time." Emma was frantically pacing the room, as the Queen Titania insisted on looking her best before they headed towards the dungeons. She was sitting in front of a vanity, powdering her nose.

"Your highness…is this really necessary?" Emma said wryly. The woman could not possibly get more annoying. She had already assembled the 'perfect' outfit, set her hair, and positioned her crown. Is this what her life would have been like if she was still a princess. Talc powder and hair pins?

"Tell me again," Titania said, "How did you come to get to my realm?"

Sighing in defeat Emma began the tale for the fourth time. Her throat a bit raw when she finished.

"It sounds glamorous," She blinked her eyes and smudged the dark charcoal around them. "Life on the road. Not tied down to any one place. Adventurous. Dangerous."

"Well its not going to be so wonderful if my guide dies in your dungeon while your playing dress-up!" Emma had enough. If she wasn't actually going to get any help from this woman she would have to do it alone. She was stopped before she even turned.

"I'm ready." Titania rose, Her gaze scrutinizing. "No wonder he doesn't love you, look at you. You are nothing compared to me."

"Yes your highness, you are the fairest in all the land." Gritting her teeth, she responded with the first thing in mind. A small pinch in her heart as she thought of Mary Margaret.

"First you will need to disguise yourself." Titania's voice became cool, "you do know how to do a cloaking spell, don't you?"

Emma wanted to snap back that she did, but that wasn't going to help her situation. "No."

"Not a very talented are you?" Without blinking Titania snapped her fingers. Emma felt the cold sensation of water being poured over her, from her head to her toes. When she glanced down, her body shimmered and shifted out of existence.

"They shouldn't be able to see you now, unless your stupid enough to call attention to yourself" She turned to the door, and stopped. "when we reach Killian, just remember he is my love. Not yours." She walked out, "Follow me…and don't speak."

The hallway to the throne room was brightly lit, and Emma couldn't help but try and duck into each shadow that presented it's self. Servant's passed by but none of them looked her way. At the flight of stairs she had a close call, someone almost bumping into her, but the Queen had intercepted. A bit later than Emma would have liked, she was almost mocking her. Wanting to prove to Emma how useless she actually was, and it was working.

Finally they reached a beautiful dining hall. Emma tried to move across the room with care, but still jammed her thigh on the edge of a table. Barely managing to suppress a cry of pain.

Titania instantly remarked, "You do not understand the words of stealth my dear. I wonder how he deals with your oafishness." Another jab at her and Killian. "I will have to punish my guards, defeated by a child such as yourself." Emma had no retort. Only shifted her glance to the floor, Titania was right. She wasn't anything special, sure she could do little magic tricks, even fight a bit, but in actuality she was powerless.

"My dear?" Titania steadied a hand behind her. Emma waited, shifting into a nearby hall. Maybe the king was immune to such spells. Not a chance she wanted to take.

"My king." The woman gracefully fell into a curtsey, "I thought you would be resting from such a long day?"

"I knew you would try to see him." His voice was filled with such sadness. Emma truly felt sorry for the man. He must love this woman very much. As the Queen walked into the throne room, Emma continued on. The hallway was dark, and obviously wasn't used often. Sparse candles the only thing lighting her way. She took the first stairwell she could find, hoping it would lead down. Good riddance she thought as she left the Queen behind.

Checking her hands she noted the magic still swirling, this time it had changed to a more golden hue. _Don't stop on me now._

Reaching the bottom she came to a small room. A chair in a corner holding an attentive guard. A hallway behind him leading to many different cells. He held no keys, and Emma cursed at her luck. Come on! Didn't they always have the keys down here in the movies? As he stretched she moved closer, maybe she could just get by him without anyone- her foot hitting something on the floor. A metal clang echoed painfully through the room.

The guards eyes widened, and he began to search. Pulling his sword from his belt, and swiping it blindly in front of him. Emma back up to the wall, slipping the dagger into her hand. She didn't want to kill the man, if she could just knock him out.

"Ahhh…so the prisoners apprentice knows magic does he?" He chuckled, before swiping the sword once more. "I will find you, and then the king will have such fun." This man Emma noted was different than the others. He had a rougher look to him, still a fey like charm, but darker. She was taken back by his lopsided grin.

"I may not be able to see you…but I can hear you." With that he brought the sword down, just the tip of it grazing the leather coat. "There you are…" She knew her spell had broken. She pointed the small dagger out defiantly.

"If you do not stand aside…I'll kill you."

"So…it's a woman is it?" The fey stated in disbelief. A smile rising the tips of his mouth upwards. "What is a woman doing running after a pirate?"

"He's not a pirate…he's a guide."

The man laughed, "I know a pirate when I see one. I've been through the rift."

"Good for you." With one fluid movement she knocked back the blade he held and charged. The man was to strong for her though, laughing at the attempt and shoving her down to the ground. She was dazed, her head hitting the cobblestone roughly.

"It has been a while since I've had some fun with your kind." The gaze in his eyes turned dark, and he crouched down before her. "What have you done to our Queen maiden of the sun?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." He didn't smile this time, just roughly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall. "Now…what have you done in your jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous of her." She felt the pressure again, spots starting to form as her air supply became more scarce. "I. Tried. To. Save. Her." The man was obviously debating the idea. The truth ringing through him.

"To the king. He will decide." He released her throat, causing her to crumple to the ground gasping for air.

"I can't. I need to save Killian." She slipped out the second dagger, pointing it up at the man in front of her.

"Then you leave me no choice." The sword he held rose high above her head, and she prepared herself for the strike that never came. His eyes looked fearful for a moment before they rolled back and he slumped to the ground.

"Do you need a hand love?" There he stood in all his roguish glory. That cocky smirk on his lips, and that all knowing gleam in his eyes.

"How did you…" she whispered.

"Pirate." He winked as he stood her up. "No time for all the boring details I'm afraid."

"I came for you."

"I never doubted you for a second." He looked around the room as he replied, yanking the dagger out of the mans back.

"The moonstones Killian. I found them." He looked at her expectantly, as if she might pull them out of the pockets of her coat. "They're in the necklace the Queen wears."

"Now that is a problem."

"No…she's on her way. She loves you." She winced at the thought. "You could get them from her."

"Then lets set the scene shall we." He smiled as he started to drag the body back into the chair. "Hmmm…didn't seem like the type to sleep on the job."

"Hopefully she's to dazzled by your good looks to think twice on it." Emma's voice came out tense, almost catty.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Not a chance buddy." She rubbed her neck gingerly. The skin was tender, and she was sure it was going to bruise. "Okay…here we go. Back to your cage!" He glowered, before entering a nearby jail cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What about you lass," He smirked.

"It's better if she thinks I'm not here." Taking a deep breath she let her mind wander over the feeling of the spell the Queen had cast.

Killian's eyes watched as she disappeared. Looked like his little Swan was learning a few new tricks. He smiled proudly through the bars. It would definitely come in handy.

Soon enough the Queen came bustling in, eyes wide and searching. "My love." She exclaimed as she ran past the guard, and to the bars that held him. "What have they done to you?"

Killian thought he heard a snicker, obviously the Queen didn't mind Emma's absence. "Nothing my beloved." He put on his most dazzling smile, his voice lacing every word with sensuality. "I feared we would never see each other again. The King thinks I have tricked you." He let one hand slide down her cheek, "But my love. You are the only one I feel affection for."

Hook line and sinker he thought, as she leaned in and kissed him. His hook ran down her side, while his hand unclasped the necklace. Slipping it from her neck and holding it out behind her back for Emma. Unseen hands retrieved it, as he displayed his passion for the Queen.

"But alas my love…I must leave." and with that he pushed the door ajar. "Do not fear for me…for I have my magic." The Queen tensed, her mind taking in the door. "I must leave…for good."

"With her?" She scanned the hallway gazing straight through Emma. "I know she's here. Watching in the shadows. My own spell used against me. That little witch."

"She's not here. I sent her away, I waited for you." He pushed Titania back against another set of bars, the door slowly creaking open as he distracted her with kisses and sweet nothings. Then in one quick fluid motion he shoved her inside and slammed the door shut.

"Run." Was all he said before barreling out of the dungeon.

Emma wasted no time following. Reaching one hand out she grabbed his, trying her hardest to cast the cloaking spell on both of them. He must have known because he kept looking down at his arm to see if he was still solid.

"It's not working Killian."

Once at the top of the steps he turned sharply to the left, away from the throne room.

"We really have to work on your timing love." He shattered a window at the end of the hallway, "Doesn't matter. Come on Swan." Practically throwing her out the window and into a bush.

"God damn it Hook!" She grumbled as a thousand prickly thrones tried to jab into her arms. He was already beside her, pushing her forward and towards the wall

"So when your mad…I'm Hook huh?"

"Now is really not the time…" She mumbled, as a few guards shouted and pointed towards them. Killian drew his weapon. Following suit and pulling the saber out from her side.

"Horse…" She pointed towards the gates, a rider searching the grounds for the shouts.

"Perfect." With a smile Killian ran forward, one foot in the stirrup and the other pushing the surprised man out. Without thinking Emma jumped up behind him, grabbing his waist with one hand and sloppily flailing the blade behind her.

The horse sped forward as arrows pelted the space around them. Killian steering and Emma guarding their backs. Once at the gates, the castle doors burst open. King Oberon and Queen Titania hand in hand, side by side. For a moment Emma thought they were free, obviously she no longer loved Killian. Then she pointed and the gates began to close, and the bridge began to rise.

Not taking the chance they spurred the horse forward, jabbing it in the ribs with their heels. Through the gates, and over the bridge. A voice echoed through the forest as they fled, "I WILL KILL YOU KILLIAN!"

"Take it she doesn't love me anymore." He smirked back.

The sounds of wolves howling and men shouting cut through the air. The horse panted, and foam grew at its mouth, but still he urged it on. The forest began to thin. They were almost there, almost to the lake. The wind whipped, and the ground began to shake. The horse stumbled, and over they went tumbling from its back and face first into the frozen sands of the beach.

A small paddle boat wasn't far off, but before they could even get up, a thousand flaming arrows shot forth. Lighting up the sky and plummeting down on the Jolly Rodger. Emma watched in fear as men fell from the side, and sails caught fire. Blind cannons shot back, one cracking a tree close to Hook and her.

"They can't win Killian."

The retaliation was spells being slung, a large sickening crack echoing form the waters edge. The Queen and her men had found them, and the rage she possessed was anything but pretty.

Hook seemed to hesitated for a moment. His eyes seemed dark and sad at the same time, before he pulled off one of his rings. Turning the small stone. It faded from red, to green.

"Its time to go Swan."

"What? What about the ship?"

"They know what to do." He sighed, "Smee will find us…he's rather good at it."

"Then their leaving?"

"They must. Do you still have the necklace?"

Opening her shirt she pulled out the delicate object.

"Didn't take you for the jewelry type Swan." He winked before yanking a stone off the bottom.

"Do you think you can navigate it Swan?"

"I can try." He took her hand.

"That's all I can ask for…"

With that he tossed the portal. A type of rip opening up before them, bright and dark at the same time. They jumped, the world of fey falling behind them. The shouts and screams of the Queen fading. She felt his hand tighten, urging her to make good to her promise. Emma concentrated, her body felt pushed and stretched. Waves of nausea flooding through her. She tried to visualize Story Brooke, tried to think of the old well where lost things became found. Hell she even thought of Henry, and her parents. The old clock tower, and the library, Grannies. Her feet took on solid ground, and she hesitated to see if it had worked.

"If this is your world love…I think I'm gonna love it."

Her eyes snapped open, and she frowned. This was most definitely not Story Brooke. They were on a cliff, a town spread out before them. A line of docks on the left, leading into the open sea. To the right thousands of people running up and down the streets, shop vendors, marketplaces. It reminded her of the 1700's from the dresses the girls wore, to the button up shirts and swords the men carried. She was going to stick out like a swore thumb.

"Nope."

"Ahh well worth a shot. Better than the Fey."

"Really...because I thought you liked locking lips with gorgeous woman?" Her voice had taken on that cat like quality again. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't jealous.

"I do." He smirked, "and she wasn't the one I wanted my lips locked to."

She ignored him. Watching the town instead.

"Looks like a pirate town." He pointed at the black flags in port.

"You know it?" She hoped.

"Nope…definitely not. I'm sure we can find out. Come on Swan don't look so disappointed." His smile was contagious, "Let me show you a bit of my kind, huh."

She sighed, "Fine…Argh me matey…" her voice deadpanning the imitation.

"Is that what you think we all sound like?" rolling his eyes, and grabbing her by the sleeve. "Lets get a place to stay lass, a good meal and some drinks." he sighed as she stiffened, "I promise love, we'll be out of here as soon as we know where here is. In the meantime…no impressions, and stay close."

* * *

**Pirate towns? Who would have guessed, Poor Killian without his ship...*sigh* but what town could we possibly have landed in? Next time: on "The road least traveled"**

**P.S. I know this wasn't the longest chapter, I promise the next one will be better, I've had a grand idea in my mind for a while now, and can't wait to show it to you. :3**


	8. Chapter 8: A Bottle of Rum

**Oh my. Good job to my reviewers for figuring it out, the location wasn't to difficult, but the characters...now that's where the fun it. *smile***

**I've been super nervous about this chapter, but couldn't wait to share it with everyone. First off all I wanted to say THANK YOU! I'm almost at 100 followers, and I couldn't be happier. I can't believe people actually want to hear about the silliness that runs through my head. Of course some shout outs and brownie points are in order:**

**Nouqueret : I can only type and revise so fast, and I hope that its quick enough, but I understand. There are many a stories I follow on here, and they can never update fast enough. I'm just truly thankful you find mine one of them. Thank you for your comment, it made me smile. (especially because it was a LONG day at work, and when I got home I just really needed a pick me up.)**

**AiyanaS : Brownie points for guessing! Good job, The pirate king, now that is an interesting idea.**

**JLM13: Brownie Points! I'm excited that your excited lol.**

**To all my other fans, Thank you Thank you. **

**P.S. promise to fix the color of Prince Charmings eyes, my bad for not looking it up before hand ;3**

**~Artimas**

* * *

Chapter 8: A bottle of Rum.

Tortuga was a rather rambunctious city filled with colorful people. From the many men that docked their ships to the pretty women that flaunted themselves in the windows of the red district. Emma had never seen so many clear as day pirates in her life. It was a safe haven, a sort of home to them all. At first she thought it would be terrifying, but as she walked the streets she found herself mesmerized. True she had many strange looks cast her way, some even dared to call out that she was bad luck. Woman in this world did not belong on ships, they should be warming beds, and pleasuring pirates was the gist of remarks. Emma simply didn't care, she wasn't going to be here long anyway. After a good nights sleep, they would move on.

The bar Hook selected was far from quiet. The little tavern was along the docks, a large brass telescope for a sign. It title the "spy-glass", it looked the most kept up, old walls bearing new paint. The windows held neat red curtains and floors were freshly sanded. It had doors on both sides, leading out to the busy streets, and stories above for lodging. When you walked in everyone lifted a drink and shouted.

"Back straight love…remember. You're a pirate, not a little girl in sheep's clothing." He had whispered her commands the whole day. Back straight, hand always on the hilt of her sword, eyes straight ahead, and chin out.

His jacket was clasped all the way to her chin, hiding her strange garments. It was hot and humid, and she couldn't wait to get a room and strip down.

"Will ya be needin a room tonight, dears?" A plump lady behind the counter to the right greeted them. She wore the same garb as the other woman in town, off shoulder shirt, and a ruffled skirt.

"Of course…One room-" He grunted as a boot kicked him in the shin. "Two rooms actually." The woman gave them an odd look before rattling off the prices. Hook magically produced two silver, and Emma sighed in relief that he had brought a money, on second thought, stolen money?.

"First two upstairs on the right." She gave a pointed stare at Emma "Your key." The object practically shoved into her hand in distaste. Emma held her tongue, but scowled harshly back. Rattling the woman, causing her to drop her gaze. If they didn't want her here, they should have just told her to shove off. But, the money was good, and the owners greedy.

The stairwell reeked of tobacco and sweat, smoke filtering up from the bar. As she opened the door and waved good-bye to Hook she felt her stomach clench at the disgusting smell of waste. The room was extremely small, about the size of a closet. The dirt and grim that coated the floor and walls, suggested it hadn't been cleaned in some time. The mattress was stuffed into a corner next to a lopsided table. Shuffling in Emma sighed, they really didn't care for her kind. Why?

Hook had tried to get her to buy a nice little 'dress', and she had denied. The woman here obviously did not get treated equally to men, and when they stood out to much were penalized. But, she would rather get scowls then leers.

A cracked and stained wash basin balanced on the table, a dirty rag folded up next to it. With a grim smile she approached it, sliding the door shut behind her. It would have to do. She wasn't going to complain. If anything that would just cause more problems. Lets just lock up and clean up, she thought.

The lock on the door was another reason for concern. It hung there like an old battered piece of metal, slightly pushed out from the door. One good shove and it would be done. Removing her gun from her side and placing it on the table she begrudgingly unbuttoned the coat. Laying it down on the bed she growled, no way in hell she was going to sleep on those sod ridden blankets. She could hear shifting in Killian's room and rather greedily hoped he was dealing with the same thing. The floor creaked loudly as people busily shuffled up and down the stairs, every time causing her to pull her clothes back on and lean against the door. There was no way she was getting clean or sleeping. Maybe she could find a bathhouse. A knock on the door made her scramble to the jacket, wrapping it about her in a panicked state as the door creaked open. He was leaning casual in the door frame, a smile planted on his face.

He swept his eyes around the shabby closet, for lack of a better word. His eye brows scrunched together in scrutiny. "Take mine."

"What?"

"Obviously love…they are not very fond of you." He shoved his key in her hand, and swiped hers from the table. "Go on now. I'll be fine princess. Get some rest, and I'll see you in a few. Remember…cover these up, I doubt anyone would understand them, but in the wrong hands…magic is magic" His hand settled on her neck, lingering under the jewels and against her skin almost caressing her. He smirked, "What a pretty blush. Lets see if I can always make that happen."

Practically running to his door holding her breath wasn't enough to slow her heart rate. She almost knocked over another guest in the dizziness. Apologizing quickly, head down, heat radiating from her face. God was he impossible, never-ending ball of irritating innuendos and sexual, but the end of her thought never came, as she took in his original lodgings.

Every part of her being wanted to stomp down to the plump little woman grab her by the neck and strangle her. It was not only twice the size of her own quarters, but the sheets were clean, basin stark white, and the lock actually worked. A sense of guilt flooded through her, as she glanced at the wall separating her and the pirate. Maybe she should just tell him to stay with her? I mean they wouldn't be doing anything, just sleeping. Her mind turned dirty at the thoughts.

"Seriously Emma…try being an adult. It's not like you want to jump his bones. Handsome yes…but a pirate." It was a bad habit she had, talking aloud when no one was there. She froze, the walls in this place were flimsy. Had he heard her? She was silent, just staring stupidly at the partition. No if he had, he wouldn't have hesitated to comment.

Shutting the drapes and slipping out of her dirty clothes felt wonderful. Giving herself a wipe down with the clothes and water drove away the heat, Hook had even left a bit of oatmeal soap. She scrubbed out the filth and grime from her tank top, jeans, and undergarments. Airing them out to dry on the window sill. The leather coat she simple swabbed down, smiling at her handy work and hanging it on the door handle. Laying down on the bed she let a lengthy sigh. It had been so long since she had a real bed, I mean something with a mattress. She frowned and when she could actually enjoy it. After a few hesitant moments she allowed sleep to claim her.

When she awoke her body shivered. The open glass letting in the sea's chilled air. Nothing compared to the fey realms, but enough to cause goose bump's up her arms and legs. Reaching one hand up she yanked her clothes into her lap. They were a bit damp, but that would have to do.

"Can't be naked all the time." She commented as she yanked back on her jeans.

"Sure you could lass." She froze. What the hell? "Honestly I would prefer it that way…why don't I come over and give you hand?"

"Hook…you dirty little bastard." She banged her fist against the wall.

"What? Don't want to jump my bones anymore?" The muffled voice laughed, and she couldn't help but blush at the thought. He was just to much sometimes.

"Pervert."

"A -and I quote- Handsome Pervert."

"Downstairs, five minutes." Her voice came out a bit to flustered. His laugh the only response. She buttoned up the jacket, stuck her sword in her belt loop, daggers in her pocket and opened the door.

Sauntering down to the bar, back straight, head high, and a smirk on her lips. Just like he had taught her. A few odd stares came her way as she settled into an empty booth. Beside the waitresses and what looked to be pay girls she was the only woman. She felt a bit bad classifying all the woman here as sleazy, but their shirts were low, and their bodies rubbed against the men distastefully. One of the bar maids caught her eye, and slipped away from a more rowdy group of pirates. Different hands feeling up her skirt as she walked. Emma almost hissed at them, but the girl seemed to find it enjoyable winking back at them over her shoulder.

"What to drink, miss?" She bowed a bit to get her order, cleavage clouding Emma's vision. The back of her short skirt caused heads to turn. She was a very pretty, exotic looking. Tan skin, dark hair, and plump red lips. Her face was long, and lean, matching her body.

"Rum and water." Her smiled as a bit strained, but Emma almost thanked her for trying. Quickly she returned to the bar, stopping to chat with another patron. But ultimately returning with two mugs.

"Same here love." Killian finally made his appearance, shifting in beside her. The waitress gave him the same treatment, bending forward to hear his order, but this time a sensual smirk on her lips. Emma noted his eyes glance away from her face, and she settled her yell with a swig of Rum. Finally turning his attention back to her he smiled, "Rum and water huh…where did you get that idea?"

"Books." She glared a bit, before shrugging. A smirk growing on his face.

"Oh Swan…I do like the color green on you." He winked.

"I'm not jealous, you have every right to sleep with any whore here." pointing at a few girls glancing their way, and slamming down her mug.

"Why would I want that, when I could have something much more satisfying?" He leaned in, his hand tracing up her knee. "Now. Hit me." He looked serious, his hand still inching closer to her thigh

"What?"

"Come on Swan. Do it." His fingers began to slide under the leather folds of the jacket. She shifted a bit, the warmth of his touch causing strange and erotic things to happen.

"Stop it Killian…"

"But we need answers."

"And molesting me in the bar is gonna get them?" she whispered dangerously, he leaned in and nibbled on her ear, his hot breath causing her to shudder.

"Yes Emma. Your being watched. Show them that I'm not your man." His hand didn't stop, just about to brush against her most sensitive area. "Unless you like this. Then by all means, we can talk to them later." Before she knew it she had shoved him away and off the bench.

He played the perfect part of rejection, glaring at her before jumping to his feet and grabbing his mug. "Fine. Have it your way lass. Stubborn as a mule." The twinkle in his eye told her otherwise, and the pounding in her chest disturbed her. The waitress from earlier sprung forward, the hungry look in her eyes a bit unsettling. Killian accepted her help, and placed a hand around her waist. They moved off to the far end of the bar him whispering every so often in her ear, as they walked she glanced back at Emma and giggled.

What the hell just happened? What was he doing? How was that going to make anyone talk to her? But as she looked around, half the men in the bar leered at her in interest, and the other half just laughed at Hooks misfortune. One even saluted her. I guess she was making quite the impression.

Taking another large gulp of Rum she waited. Emma let out a soft whistle, placing her chin in her palm. Just as she was getting ready to drain her cup, and head back up to her room, someone stepped forward.

"And who may you be?" The cup was halfway to her lips, tall and muscular, tan and weathered skin. He wore a red bandanna, plain linen shirt, brown pants and boots. The thing captivating her the most was his smile.

A sword was strapped to his side, but knotted at the base, small leather pouches hanging here and there. Setting down his mug, and sliding out the seat he bowed before settling in. His face held charm and intelligence, a charisma that must have worked on many ladies before her. Emma stirred her drink and took another sip, casting her eyes away.

"That sir…is none of your concern."

"Oh!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the table in laughter. "I see little miss. Not one to be trifled with. Introductions then, and I do hope you give me more of a chance then that other bloke." He reached out a hand in greeting. She noted the lack of rings or baubles, just rough skin calloused from hard work.

"Mr. Silver." The name rang in her head, something she had heard before, shaking the nagging feeling from her stomach she returned the favor. The shake was strong and forceful, making her dribble her drink, and shaking her entire body.

"Emma." He raised an eyebrow, expecting more of a title. "Just Emma, Mr. Silver." He leaned in, the smile he held enchanting.

"Lady Emma." He tested out the name, finally nodding as if appreciating its simplicity. "What brings you to such a quaint little place?"

"As I said sir. None of your concern." She took another sip of the rum, he didn't seem phased by her lack of co-operation only more interested. "But, I do have a few question's for you."

"Ahh the lovely lady doesn't want to answer, but will dish out. Just like a lass of Tortuga." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Then Let's have a game shall we?" He held up the mug and a woman quickly ran to fill it. "some for the fire cracker too." The maid nodded before returning with a second mug and a bottle of Rum. "Now these are the rules, and listen well. You ask and I shall answer, but not for nothing. You must take a drink when the question comes, and share the same courtesies to me."

Nodding she agreed, smiling a bit at the man. That was fine by her, she would get all the things she needed to know way before the alcohol reached her.

"Your first madam." Flourishing his hands in a mock bow.

"Why are you watching me?" She took a drink.

"A pretty thing like you walks in and it's a crime? Many a men in this place love gold, and my dear you are just that. A treasure of a woman. I didn't want them to steal something that didn't belong to them." He winked, but she frowned.

"Mr. Silver, flatter will get you no where." Although she could feel the truth in his words, he was holding something back. But his grin and charisma made her like him more. He wasn't so bad for a pirate.

"Oh so the lass is a clever one. An answer is an answer my dear, but if you must know. I saw you before today, and was ever so curious." He held up a hand, cutting off her next question.

"My turn Miss Emma." He stroked the stubble on his chin, then finally after a long thought inquired. "Do you believe in ghosts Mrs. Swan?" It was odd, something was off.

"No." He took a drink, and distracted by her thoughts asked, "Do you?" Shit, that was her question. Begrudgingly she took a swig.

"Not until the other day…but now I think that there is more to the ghost story than I believed." He scanned the room before moving next to her, forcing her to lean in when he whispered, "Where do you come from little ghost who appears out of nothing?"

Her eyes widened, he had seen her. Giving her time, he took another long drink wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'm not a ghost…but I come from a far away place Mr. Silver." Looking past the mug she sighed, the world felt a bit fuzzy. To big of sips, she chastised, "so far away you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Fair enough." If he was disappointed with her answer he didn't show it, "Your question my dear." He tipped his head forward eyes sparkling, and she blushed. Shuffling a bit away, the air around them becoming heavy.

"Does this world have magic?" The fear in her voice was clear, and she thought about the dagger in her pocket, could she get it in time if he thought her mad? Did they burn people here for witchcraft?

"Yes dear. Yes it does. Though its been gone for so long, no one even seems to remember it. You can relax Emma. I won't tell your secret." Turning the mug in his hand he continued in a hushed tone, "Although I wouldn't publicly declare what you do. These men here, well they would use you for such despicable means."

"and you Mr. Silver?" Why did she care? He seemed honest enough, for a pirate. She did feel comfortable with him.

"Its my question, but I'll answer on good faith. I have no intentions of harming you, or your friend." His eyes shifted to Killian, who was at the current moment watching them steel eyed. "That is a protective look for a man you turned down. Don't you think?"

She almost spat her drink. "No. He's just a traveling companion, nothing more." He patted her back as she choked.

"Well then that makes things a bit less awkward." A genuine smile spread across her face, this man was sweet, even her biggest secret in this world hadn't scared him off. But he's no Killian, her mind corrected. No he was in fact the complete opposite, and she was very much okay with that. Killian, was one of a kind.

The bar around them erupted into song, as a tall, strong, heavy, brown man; wearing a fine blue coat and wild hair began to sing. As he moved through the crowd she noted the multiple scars along his hands and a deep disfigurement down his cheek, white in contrast to his skin. The song was catchy and many joined in.

"Fifteen men and the dead man's chest-

Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"

Over the noise she asked, "Who is that?"

"Drink pretty lady. For that is a question" She glared, only causing him to chuckle. But she knew the rules, and followed them. As the crazy man stumbled forward, Silver stood and clasped him by the shoulder stopping him from toppling over. "Old Captain Billy Bones meet the most beautiful woman in all of Tortuga, just Emma." She smiled tightly at the clearly annihilated man.

His hat was off in a seconds and his bow sloppy, grasping her hand he raised it placing a prickly kiss. "My lady. Are you keeping my dear John Silver company?"

"As in Long John Silver?" She took the man in one more time, no missing leg, no single eye. He couldn't be more than thirty, and much more handsome than the books led her to believe.

"My lad, you devilish dog. You didn't tell her?" Grabbing Johns drink from the table he squeezed the mans shoulder. "I'll let you two continue on with the chatter. Old Black Dog is rounding us up some lasses." He winked, before turning back around and beginning the song again.

"So where you come from they know of me?" He seemed a bit more serious, "and what do they say?" He took Emma's cup, letting his hands brush against hers a tad longer than needed.

"Yes…we know you. But I'm afraid the stories describe you all wrong." She glanced around before continuing not knowing if she held onto some very important secret. "They say that you are searching. Searching for a magical place." Her voice went lower and he leaned in so close she could feel his cheek against hers. "They say you're looking for Treasure Island." He slammed the mug down, a wild look in his eyes.

"Not here!" Grabbing her by the arm he forcefully pulled her from the seat and towards the doors. The old captain merely shouted his approval, claiming Silver to be the net of any woman's heart.

Fearful she searched for Killian, but when her eyes fell on him he was straddled by and kissing the barmaid. For moment she felt like crying, but it quickly cascaded into anger. Giving up she allowed herself to be pulled away. He didn't care. The sweet lines, and kisses in the fey realm was just a trick. If she was the only one trying to get them home, then so be it! She would do it herself.

The man pulled her down the street, and once in an alley, and away from prying eyes released her.

"In the nine hells young miss, how do you know about old Captain Flint?" His words were not harsh, more scared. Scared for her?

"It's a legend." She felt as though she would have to say that a lot on her adventures. Why couldn't she just keep her fat mouth shut.

"What world do you come from that such literature is open knowledge? No one is supposed to know but old Billy Bones and me. But even we can't find it. Locked away by magic…" He paused a sad and lost look on his face.

"What about Jim Hawkins?"

"Who is that?"

She paused, he may not even exist in this world. I mean Captain Hook wasn't really some guy running around in a red coat, with frilly hair. Thinking of him made her fume.

"Never mind."

His body became less rigid, and he sighed, "I knew you were trouble. From the looks of it. Following a ghost of a woman is never a good idea. I'll regret this, but it's the only way." He took a deep breath, "We will give you passage little miss, but not for nothing." The glint in his eye confused her. "If you stay here, your friends throat will be slit and you…" He paused "you would be safer with us."

"Maybe I'll just move on John."

"No." He said it almost to quickly, grabbing her hand in an affectionate way. Was he taken with her? "Let me speak with the Captain. If he agrees then we will come up with an accord. If not little lady you may create your escape." Slowly his lips lowered to her small hand in his. She hesitated for a moment, he was right one night couldn't hurt. Maybe she could help them find this magical barrier.

"Deal. And Killian?"

"The man?" His face scrunched in annoyance, "He might be useful. Maybe another cabin boy." She almost laughed, from captain to cabin that had to be a kick in the groin.

"Tomorrow I'll meet you at the docks. Look for the Pearl." He placed her arm in his. "But tonight, we shall gaze at the stars, and I will walk you back."

Heading out of the alley way she had plenty to think about. "I'm sure I can make it. Alone. It's a busy night, I doubt I'll have much trouble."

He looked between her and the streets, "Emma." He seemed to consider the option, "These roads are no place for such a pretty face."

"I told you…Flattery gets you no where." She slipped her arm out of his, and quickened her step. "Good night Mr. Silver." He didn't try to stop her this time, only called out after her.

"It gets your everywhere 'Just Emma'."

She couldn't help but smile, shaking her head a bit with laughter. He really was a kind man.

The bar was not far off, she could hear the songs still being sung all the way down the path. She couldn't wait to tell Killian. A knot scrunched in her stomach. Killian. Killian and that woman. Heat flared in her cheeks. The image of their bodies intertwined. He could go sleep with whoever he wanted. She didn't care. Did she? She continued to walk, even after she passed the pub. A quick walk around the block couldn't hurt.

So she was heading to treasure island. If anyplace had a portal connected to it, that would be it. When they had arrived, Killian had insisted they find natural portals and rifts, the moonstones were not going to last forever. A dozen or so of them left. They were for quick exits only. She would have fought him, had she not gazed through Jefferson's book. Thousands of worlds existed, and until she could learn to navigate a portal or find another who could…twelve chances didn't sound like enough.

A few cat calls echoed out to her, she smiled a bit before flicking them off. Who else would be found in this crazy place? Black beard? Red beard? She chuckled at a joke Henry had told her. The pirates of the world just say a color and add beard. He had run around for a week calling her "blonde beard" during "Operation Pirate". Wait till she told him she had met Billy Bones and Long John Silver, he would probably make her watch Muppet Treasure Island over and over again.

A few patrons from the "Sea-walk" Inn stumbled out in front of her. Had she really gone this far? Looking behind her she realized she was almost at the end of the strip.

"Helloooo gorgeous." One of them smirked, the other grabbed him by the shoulder and apologized. As they walked away he whispered "Did you see the clothes man…pirate woman…don't mess with one of them, they'll stab you in the back. Slit your throat and steal your money."

Shaking the laughter out of her head she headed back, peering up at the stars every so often. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a shadow, and before she could face it a knife was resting in between her shoulder blades.

"Well well…aren't we a interesting little catch." The voice reminded her of grease, oily and slick. The smell of stale tobacco filled the air. "Foolish woman. Strutting through like you own the place. Your kind needs to be reminded…I'll show you where you belong." A hand reached up and grabbed her hair painfully. Exposing her neck. The street seemed empty, no one looking her way. He pulled her into a nearby alley throwing her hard against the wall.

"Stop" Her voice quavered as she spoke and slipped her hand to holster. It was empty. Still left on the table in the inn. Instead she attempted to pull out her sword, but his body was to close and her movements were to slow. Her head ached as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back. He clamped a sweaty hand over her mouth. Dampening her cries. Leaning in she felt hot breath fill her ear damply and his hands pull her wrists above her.

"Here I thought this would be more a challenge...pity." She felt his tongue on her cheek, and she gagged. With that he kneed her in the stomach. Her body automatically folding over in pain. The hands returned to her neck, ripping the necklace from under her clothes. "What nice trophies you have."

He released her, and she fell to the ground gasping for air. No. She couldn't let him have it. A boot applied pressure to the middle of her back, and he dug his heel in. "I'll be taking this."

"Killian…" She didn't know why, but her eyes searched the darkness. Why wasn't he here! What was he doing! A hard kick in the side rendered her body useless. Just the toe of his boot flipping her.

"Now they didn't say I couldn't have a bit of fun." She heard the belt loosen from his waist. And with one last attempt she screamed.

"Killian!"

* * *

Through hooded eyes, he watched as the man chatted away with Swan. Apparently he was doing better than most. He got the distinct impression that in her past, many had tried, and most wouldn't even get to sit down before she shooed them away. Bravo. Good for him. He rolled his eyes, and downed his cup.

"My dear…would you like another?" The woman was growing bolder, coming up to perch on the side of his chair like a love-sick puppy. Yeah she was pretty, and if this had been years earlier he would have taken her up to his room, over his shoulder, and ravished her. But, alas he had no appetite at the moment. "The names Marybeth by the way." She winked at him, as if he cared.

The man moved closer to his Swan, whispering something that not only alarmed her, but made her jump. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Killian prepared himself, but then she laughed, and blushed? Why the hell would she blush! What had he said...what was going on in that conversation? She was supposed to be getting information, not a new boy toy! He wasn't even that handsome. Maybe that's what she liked, plain, boring men.

"Marybeth…" The woman ran to him as if he was her only patron. "Who is that lad?"

"That's John Silver. Comes into port with his crew mates every month. They don't stay long, but they do love the drink, and woman. Good coin, and not bad-looking either." She slithered in front of him blocking his view, "Enough about them. Why not let me help you forget all about her." He almost rolled his eyes, was he this bad? Is this what it sounded like?

"Thank you my lady. Your very kind, but alas I have eyes for only one." He smiled taking her by the shoulders and lightly moving her out of the way. Did he mean that? Why wasn't he flirting aimlessly with this woman? Why couldn't he? Emma sure as hell didn't seem to care. He scowled as the man looked his way. A smug look aimed in his direction. This was his idea. Maybe Swan was just going along with it, maybe she was just better at this then him. He needed to relax. Taking another swig of liquor to calm his pending fury.

When the bar erupted in song he almost laughed, God how he missed nights like this, crew singing, mugs swaying. The man who started it all drifted over to Emma, bowing down and kissing her hand. The tension returning to his shoulders and stomach, what was with these people?

He watched the Captain, turn back to the singing patrons. Swaying now to a sadder song. One of lost love, and Killian couldn't help but gaze down to his empty mug. Glancing back up his heart leapt. They were gone.

Frantically his eyes searched the bar, and finally he saw the blonde head bobbing through the crowd, wild eyes searching. Nope this was definitely not part of the plan. His attempt to follow her though was cut short, as Marybeth pushed him back into his seat straddled him down and kissed him.

"Get off me woman!" Pushing the minx out-of-the-way he cursed. The look on the waitresses face paused all actions, satisfaction. God this woman just couldn't get a hint could she. Without a second thought he stomped out into the open night air.

Picking a way and beginning his search.

After about an hour, he decided she was most likely back at the bar, safe and sound, or…he scowled, in her room…having fun. No that didn't sound like Swan. She was to guarded, to damn stubborn. Or maybe it was just him she didn't like.

He thought that they had gotten along pretty well in the fairy realm, but then again not many other people to select from. This place was different, plenty of men to choose from.

He kicked a pebble in front of him. A bitter feeling clamping around his chest. Why the hell did he care anyway? It wasn't like she was his. She was a free woman, who had the right to do anything - and anyone - she wanted. _It doesn't mean you have to like it Killian. _Stupid Swan. Arrogant, pig-headed, idiotic, stubborn, beautiful Swan.

"Come on friend…what's wrong with a little pirate fun. She was pretty cute ya know. Hair like gold…I'm sure under that jacket the body matched the face." Two men were hobbling down the street, one drunker than the other by far.

Hook didn't need to ask eyes scanning the road ahead. Turning on the blokes he practically screamed, "Where?"

"Oh yeah…look at that. They match. Must be part of her crew." The drunk man giggled as he spoke, the friend paling at the death stare of Killian.

He pointed down the street, "Was wandering around the rim of town."

"Alone?"

"Aye."

Briskly he walked forward, stopping after a few feet. What if she wanted to be alone? He really doubted they would have said anything if she wasn't okay. Was she mad? Did she really need him...or was she daydreaming about that damn Silver? He almost turned back, but a heart wrenching scream stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Killian!"

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you are excited for more adventure, daring, and devious plots. Treasure Island has begun my friends...and it's only the beginning. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but it was just to good to pass up. ;3**


	9. Chapter 9: The Pearl

**Hello all. I'm super excited to give you the next chapter. I don't know how this one is gonna go over, kinda threw me into a bit of a tizzy. To many things I wanted to do, but not enough excuses to do them. Oh well, but here we are, back with the cast of ****Treasure Island****. Hope you all are enjoying it so far, and hope I don't disappoint.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Colineodonewithyou: Why thank you for your compliment, I'm glad I got such a reaction from you. Hope you enjoy the continuation. :3**

**Nouqueret: I couldn't do Pirates of Caribbean, feels a bit to over done. Plus Jack sparrow is a bit to much like Killian at times.**

**Fatalani: Glad you did find this! Hope you have a blast reading more. :3**

**Inthetardiusasitshouldbe: First off, amazing name! Love Dr. Who. Secondly, I will give you more! ;3**

**As always thanks to the rest of my readers out there, THANK YOU! I love the reviews, and comments they make me smile every time one pops up, so please don't be shy and review!**

**~Artimas.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Pearl

Emma gasped for breath her side still throbbing in pain. The cloaked man fell to his knees and straddled her, one hand clasping her wrists and the other tearing open her jacket. The very stench of his unclean body was overpowering. While his hand ran down her camisole she shook uncontrollably.

The barest shred of moonlight fell across his face, revealing only a sickening grin. She wouldn't let this happen. No she couldn't. Lunging forward she bite him in the wrist, skin breaking and blood filling her mouth. He screamed, yanking his arm back, almost snapping her head off with the force. With a growl he struck her. The world ringing, her face on fire and her mind dazed.

"You bitch!" He hit her again, and then a cold blade pushed against her neck. "Fun and games are over." He grazed it down her chin, the pinching feeling, causing all hope to die. He didn't stop, the knife slowly trailing to the bottom of her shirt.

"Emma!" The man tensed, halting all actions, head rising towards the call.

"You're a lucky little bird." Leaning in and forcing her head to the side, whispering against her ear, "Next time…"

He was off her in an instant, the sound of his foot prints echoing through the alleyway.

"Bloody hell…Emma!" Killian was close now, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. Trying her hardest she pulled back all emotions. She refused to let him see her cry.

"Pull yourself together Ems…come on."

Suddenly she felt the warmth of a body around hers. His arms were strong, pulling her up into a hug, cradling her.

"Emma…" Raising a hand Killian pushed the hair out of her face, forcing her to open her eyes and meet his. Fear penetrating her gaze. The look on his face must have reflected her own, but she tried to hide it. The emotions she desperately tried to shove away were reeling forward as he embraced her.

"Let me go." She whispered, pulling away from him. Away from the warmth of his touch.

"Emma..."

"I'm fine Hook!" She forced herself to stand. She just needed to be alone, she had never felt so vulnerable in all her life. She didn't quite know how to process this. How to get rid of the images, not only was she almost raped, she shuddered at the thought. But, she lost their one chance to escape. The tremble in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Your not!" Again he tried to reach out to her. One hand grasping her shoulder trying to make her turn towards him.

"Leave me alone." she bit back. Walking a few paces away, she could hear the defeated breath release from him.

He stayed silent for a moment "I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough! Where the hell were you Hook!" The words slipped out, accusingly. She didn't know why, but she wanted it to be his fault. It was easier that way, much simpler than taking the blame herself. Much easier than expressing grief.

"You're the one that didn't come back!" A growl came from him, "What about Silver? Where was he?" Hook spat the name out like it was dirt. "Would you rather he had come to your rescue? Well sorry Princess!"

The comment stung, slapped her in the face, but she needed it. This wasn't his fault, it was hers. All of this. Hook had come for her, why else would he have been out, and here she was trying to rip him to shreds.

Sheepishly she replied, "I'm sorry."

All the hot air between them deflated, and soon his arms were back around her. The warmth of his body shocking her into silence. Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe she could just let him hold her. His grip on her tightened, and a muffled voice cut through her hair.

"You terrified me." He was shaky, and she couldn't help but feel appalled for her actions.

As the moments passed, she deemed it enough. Slowly she pulled herself away from him. The look in his eyes pleading. But for what? Lifting one hand to his cheek and tilting her head to the side she tried to read him. Was he really that concerned about her? Or was it just because she was his ticket to Story Brooke? Honestly, she didn't know, but she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I'm fine." He visible relaxed, looking down to her open coat, and torn shirt. A scowl forming on his face.

"I'll kill him. Rest my words, I'll find the man that did this, and make him suffer." It was truth, but the flattery of his words could wait. Biting her lip she nervously pointed out the obvious.

"He has the stones…" Hooks fists clenched. "I…I didn't mean for him to get away."

"Swan."

She ignored him. "I should have hid them better. Left them with you." Anticipating the yell, she cringed, but it never came.

"Its okay." The look on his face was not what she expected. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it made her uncomfortable. Something she didn't want to decipher.

"It's not okay Hook." Her brow scrunched in concern, " How is it okay? Ever since this whole thing begun, I've just made one mistake after another" She begun to pace, "First the fey. Then here. How are we going to get home Killian? How are we going to get back to Henry?" She was beginning to get hysterical, her pitch rising with the panic. "What if there is no magic here! What happens if we can't find another portal?"

"Emma…" He took both her hands in his forcing her to stop and look him in the eye, "You don't even know how wonderful you actually are." His tone became serious, "So what we lost the stones. We'll find another way love. There is always another way."

"But,"

"Emma. I promise I will get you home to your lad." Before she could utter a reply he perked up. "we should go."

Quickly he removed her jacket and replaced it with his own. His hand shaking as he snapped the coat up.

Searching the area she could feel the eyes on them. From where she had no idea, but they must have made quite a ruckus. It was only natural people would take interest.

"I'm afraid we may have caused a few attention seekers." He explained, "I don't know about you…but I don't want to wait around for whoever set this up."

"Set this up?"

"You think someone randomly attacked you, most of the men here would fear for their lives if they went after a pirate's lass. No offense love, your gorgeous but most would find you to dangerous."

"I don't know who it was…but…he did mention being hired."

"Its okay Emma…Let's just worry about ourselves for right now love."

"Silver offered refuge. We could leave with them, tomorrow."

"Now why would he do that?" The protective glint in his eye was back, and he roughly grabbed her elbow leading her out of the alley.

"They need magic. I was on my way back to tell you when…" She paused, a nasty thought creeping forward. "When, you were a bit busy swapping spit with that wench in the bar." She knew she sounded childish, her tone snappy and bitter.

"I didn't kiss her."

"You don't have to explain it to me." She grumbled.

"Yes I do Swan." but she was past listening, holding up a hand of dismissal. Her brain simply couldn't tolerate anymore.

"Really Miss Swan…you are a piece of work." He wasn't angry, almost laughing at the sudden mood change. "Tough yes, but sometimes I wish I knew how that brain of yours worked."

She didn't reply, just continued to march towards the Inn.

Was it so bad that he had kissed another woman? I mean he wasn't hers to hold such power over. He really did have any right to be with anyone. Then why was it making her heart ache, and why is this currently more important than anything else?

Shock, that's all it was. The events of tonight were just messing with her emotions, creating the wrong priorities.

They stayed silent the rest of the walk, neither touching, or looking at one another. Thoughts consuming them. When they reached the Inn, everyone raised a mug and shouted. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When they reached Hooks room, Emma found herself lingering.

"Good night Miss Swan." He attempted a smile while pulling out his key.

Why was she waiting? What was she waiting for? Nothing Emma. Your just a bit frazzled is all, a good night sleep is what you need. Nodding her head curtly she turned.

"Yeah. Good night Hook."

Once in the room, she felt lonely. No Hook to distract her. She felt vulnerable, Lost, panic stricken…jealous? No, not jealous. It was horrible.

Slumping down on the bed she kicked her boots off to the floor.

"Think happy thoughts." She snickered at the reference, but her mind took on a category. Story Brooke.

Home…how long had it been since her and Mary Margaret left? Was Henry back in school? Did Cora find another way?

How could she just abandoned him again, after all that time promising she would always come back. Were they even looking for her? Probably not, they all most likely assumed her to be dead.

"God Emma…shut up…" She pushed her palms against her eyes, trying to will her sentiments away. It didn't work, and she choked back on tears. There was no time for her to be such a weakling! But why not? No one was here to see her. Maybe it would be okay, just this once.

* * *

Hook waited to enter his room until Emma had closed her door. Once she was safely inside, he let out a frustrated sigh. Her accusations were killing him, the look in her eye when he found her haunting his mind.

She had looked so broken, and defeated. Those were feelings he never expected or wanted to see her experience again.

In his annoyance he kicked the nearest object, the door. Why in the world would he have let her deal with pirates on her own! He should have never put her in danger. God damn it Killian!

But she was tough. She was a fighter, smart and witty. She didn't enjoy being treated like a sniveling little whelp, and so he hadn't. In actuality she was the strongest woman he had ever met. Maybe not physically, but mentally.

He thought of Silver for a minute. What was his deal…something was just off about him.

"As if Emma would even listen to my complaints."

Through the walls he could hear her move, slumping down onto the bed. She had taken tonight rather well, a bit to well. Curious he leaned against the wall, listening. The muffled sound of cries striking him. He panicked. With a light rap on the partition she stopped.

"Emma?" his throat hitched, what the hell is he going say? It'll be okay? Don't let it get you down? These were all horrible. Where were his smooth lines?

"Leave me alone Killian." His throat went dry, and her cries became softer. The knot in his stomach growing larger by the second. There was nothing he could do. No words he could use to sooth her.

In his many years, he had never known how to handle a woman weeping. Even when Milah would sob over her son, he felt powerless. Clearing his throat he attempted to sooth her through the divide.

"Emma…just talk to me love."

The voice was so muted he almost missed it, "okay."

Without a second thought, he left the room. Stopping at her doors handle.

Instead of opening it he stared. This was it. This was the moment that would separate her from an interest, to something that truly mattered. I mean what was he doing anyways? _Your just trying to get her back on track Killian._ Right?

If this was any other woman he would leave them, let them collect their own pieces. Sometimes he was the one breaking their hearts, but this wasn't some random floozy. This was Emma Swan. The only person who never asked for help, who cringed at the mere thought of relying on another. The woman that irritated him to no end, but made his heart melt every time their eyes met.

Gathering his nerve he opened the door, the lock already off. The room was dark, just the pale light from the moon drifting through the open window. The covers were bundled around her like a shell.

"You came over?"

"I'm just next door love, not a long walk." A small smile tugged at her lips, and she almost rolled her eyes at the poor joke.

"Well…" She fidgeted, as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

"If you want…I'll just…"

"No…" She made a place for him. "You can stay."

Following his heart for once, he went to her all doubt of his actions falling to the side as he settled in. As if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders she leaned into him a small sigh escaping her. For Killian, time stood still. He couldn't even recalling breathing until she began to talk. He mostly listened, as she spoke of Henry, and the home she wished so badly she was back too.

"What about you lass?" He knew he shouldn't push, but this was the first time she had ever opened up to him. The first time he got a glance of what laid behind the Saviors mask.

Pulling away from him, she leaned her back against the wall.

"I'm a mess Killian." He knew she wasn't referring to right now, it went deeper than that. "I've been hurt to many times. I've been living a lie, half a life. Trusting few, loving none. God that sounds Emo."

"What's emo?"

"Nothing…" She chuckled a bit at his question. "Its just a word we use, for depressing people. Enough about me…what about you."

Glancing down at his hand he fidgeted with his hook. She hadn't really said all that much about herself, but he accepted her inquiry.

"Milah. She was the one that made my world go round, the thing that made me want to be a better man, to wake up in the morning. When I was with her, it felt so perfect. The world was jealous of that woman's beauty and charm," A hollow laugh escaped him, "Then just like that." He snapped his fingers, "She was killed. Heart ripped from her chest, dying in my arms." He raised his arms, cradling an invisible body, "I used to be able to see her face so perfectly, but three hundred years takes a toll on the mind. Nothing more than a fuzzy image left for me to remember."

She smiled sadly at him, before nodding and staring straight ahead. When she spoke he almost jumped, "His name was Neal." She struggled for a moment, almost scared to share her secret. "He took everything I had, made me trust him, love him, he gave me hope. I wanted to be a better person. Then he just tossed it away, like it was nothing. I was replaced by greed." Her jaw hardened as she pushed back a sob. "I thought we could have a happy ending, but I guess I was to naive to see he was just using me. I used to dream about me and him, having this huge house" She raised her arms, as if the scene was folding out before them. "I guess I just didn't realize I wasn't in the picture. I'm sure he's happy now."

A small painful grin fluttered across her face.

"We'll show them…" A little laugh escaped her, "I'll get my dream, a white picket fence, a family that loves me." Her eyes glazed over, until she turned to him and asked, "what will you get?"

"I don't know…" He had never really thought about it, the anger driving him through the last three hundred years. "Peace I think."

He felt her hand in his, and her body lean in, her eyes fluttered shut and she gently placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you." She blushed prettily. His breath caught in his throat. Slowly he tilted her head back towards his, and kissed her. It was light, and her lips were timid and shy. He could feel his heart beat faster, as she responded. Her legs shifted onto his lap, as one hand trailed to his hair. Their mouths never parting from the other except for air.

He could feel her heart pounding, against his chest, the warmth of her body, the taste of her sweet mouth. She was perfect. His tongue glazed across her bottom lip, and she moaned to let him in. Seconds after he was gently pushed back.

"Killian. I'm…" the words were a struggle, and he knew that she was trying to create distance between them.

Her soft hands played with his jacket, her gaze burning into him. "I just don't think…this is right."

He placed a kiss to her cheek, "Why?" His whisper sent chills through her. "Do you always want to be alone Emma?"

"Yes. You can't change that." biting her lip, she glanced away. "It's easier."

For a second he wanted to prove her wrong, but she didn't need a lustful pirate taking advantage of her. He rolled onto his back, letting her fall on her side. "For tonight then, humor me." Pulling her body against his he settled in. "My bed sucks."

He heard her chuckle, but she didn't fight him as he yanked the covers over them.

"Just for tonight Killian."

"Aye love…I know." He smiled when she didn't let go of his hand. For now this would do.

* * *

She woke up feeling refreshed and rested, but the spot next to her was empty and cold. Was it all just a dream? It had to be. There was no way she let him in, no way. The bed shifted, and as she opened her eyes there he was. Pulling his boots up over his leather pants. It felt like a bad sex scene from a movie, except without the actual act.

"Good morning love" he winked, "Sleep well."

"Hook." Her voice came out raspy, her mind still trying to contemplate her lack of common sense the night before. God she was pathetic, trying to take comfort with Captain Hook of all people.

"Darling before another word utters from that stunning mouth of yours." He held up a hand, "save the dramatics. It never happened." With a strained smile he stood and grabbed his coat, not daring to meet her pointed stare. "Breakfast, then off to meet with that boy of yours. I'll meet you downstairs." Then he left, practically slamming the door behind him.

Well that was fine by her. Right? He apparently wanted to pretend just as much as she did. I mean it wasn't like they had done anything. They were just private people.

It was a mistake in the first place, telling him so much about her life. Not even her parents knew what happened between her and Neal. But you couldn't go back and change things. Taking a deep breath she pushed away any feelings leftover from the night before. Just hoping things wouldn't be awkward from her on out.

But now wasn't the time, she reminded herself, they had bigger fish to fry. Like finding a portal, and getting the hell out of here. Jumping up from the bed she readied herself, and with one sweeping glance said good-bye.

The bar was empty, most of the men from the night before sleeping off the amount of alcohol consumed. Killian waved her over as if it was hard to find him. A smile pulled at her lips as she slid in next to him.

"Hope you like porridge." He pointed to the hot bowl in front of her, a side of cream and a cup of raspberries.

"Looks great." Without any etiquette she dug in. Practically licking the bowl clean. Killian on the other hand savored each bite.

"Where are we headed then lass, with Silver?"

"An island. The story is from my world, so I can only assume that it's the center of this one. If we can get to it, I'm almost positive we'll find a portal."

"Alright…and what's the catch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pirates don't just let people on their ships Emma." He leaned in smirking. "They want something from them."

"They need to see the barrier up around it. That's all. I'm assuming a cloaking thingy."

"I would make a better title for it then that…" He laughed at her inability to describe, "but love, you just learned you could do magic…do you really think you can help?"

"We have to try Hook." She looked down at her drink. "It could be a rift, and if that's the case." She shrugged, "Were good as there."

"Alright." He seemed to consider their other options, before nodding in agreement. "Then first things first. Lets get you some new clothes."

"We went over this Hook. No skirts."

"No lass. You need ship clothes. I promise to cover up that luscious body as much as I can from prying eyes." He winked, and to his surprise she actually smiled back.

They were back to normal. _Thank god,_ she thought before registering the comment and frowning.

"How much money do we have?"

"You mean do I have." He waggled an eyebrow. "None actually. You ate away the last of it."

"How the hell are we going to go shopping, and don't you dare say pirate." He chocked back the automatic response.

"Alright. If I can't steal, then you'll just have to sleep with some people." He shrugged and popped a raspberry into his mouth.

"What! What the hell is wrong with you?" Her arm was ready to punch him, when he began to laughter.

"I'm joking love. You should have seen your face…priceless." Lifting up his hand he wiggled his fingers. "Why do you think we wear so many of these…just for looks?"

"Your selling your jewelry?"

"I have more back on the ship." Setting down his spoon, he turned to her. "What's wrong Swan?"

"I just…I don't have anything." Her hand instinctively went to the only possession besides the clothes on her back she owned, and in actuality the key chain was worth nothing. Plus Rumple most likely wouldn't allow it to be sold. The sword on her side, and the daggers were all Hooks.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me…" Tapping her chin and giving he gave her a seductive glance, "someway."

"Do me a favor Hook, shut up."

"As you wish Princess."

"And for the love of god, stop calling me that!"

"As you wish your highness."

* * *

The selling went rather smoothly. Killian had acquired a fine sum from his necklace and rings. It didn't surprise her that he was such a good bargainer. From his smooth voice to his charismatic smile the merchants were practically begging for him to take their money.

"Are you sure Killian?"

"Lass. I've told you. I have more on the ship, anyway we don't know how long were going to be on the road and gold is good in any world. Its when you get to a place with funny paper money like yours, that's when things get useless." She nodded remembering her wallet.

"I think this is the place." He spotted a small sign, that read 'The trading post', "After you malady."

The shop was lit fully by oil lamps. Small shelves ran all around its base, filled with all sorts of items. From boots to pistols and small jars filled with different types of liquids marked with strange symbols. A set of stairs leading up in the back was blocked off by a weathered red rope.

Making her way through she spotted a wooden counter, battered and scuffed. A small brass bell sat on top between calendars and quills. An old man perched behind it, on a tall stool. His eyes were closed, one elbow leaning against the register. Multiple tape measures adorned his neck, each different colors and lengths. The clothing on his back resembled nothing from this town, he almost looked like Mr. Monopoly from her world. Long jacket, white pressed shirt, and black slacks. A small monocle dangled from his pocket. His hair was mostly gone, balding around the top and creating a white crown.

Emma coughed, hoping to get the mans attention. As if an electric jolt ran through him he jumped and shouted, "Welcome to the trading Post-" When he spotted her he stopped. She was expecting some sort of nasty remark, but he just stared bug eyed.

"Where here to get the lass some clothes."

"Ahh yes! Of course! Your taller than I assumed. Shouldn't matter though, left the hems extended." He jumped down from the stool. He was rather short, only half of Emma's size. Haphazardly he began to shuffle through boxes littering the area behind the counter.

"Now where did I put that…" pulling out a small file with a "Ah ha!" before assessing an oversized shelving unit crammed with brown packages.

"Um…sir?" Emma didn't know what to think of the old man, "I didn't order anything."

"Of course you didn't dear. But I have your arrangements here." He never looked up, just continued to collect parcel after parcel.

"Woah, I think you have the wrong girl." Emma tried to set the old man straight, but he merely shook his head chuckling like it was some joke.

"No no. I was told a Blonde maiden, and her fellow…" He leaned to the side taking in Killian. "Pirate would be coming in." He checked his black date book, "Yep. Although your late…ahhh well."

Hooks hand was resting on the sword, his eyes darting between the old man, the parcels, and the door. "And who pre-tell would know we were coming?"

"Didn't give a name." without even glancing up at the pirate he persisted, "No need for weapons in here buccaneer." Changing glances to Emma he continued, "Was told you would be needing clothing lass, didn't want you to stick out like a swore thumb. Although, what he requested won't stop that. If you would like to change," He pointed to a small changing station, "You may."

They were at a lost for words. Shrugging her shoulders she gave into the mans smile, taking the bundles marked clothing from the counter and unwrapping them. It must have been John. He knew she would accept his offer. The jacket was much like Killian's except gold and black, held together at the waist by a thick leather belt. A sword grip already in place.

"Now that's your oil skin…keep the water rolling off. Made by the finest whale blubber in all of the lands." The little man puffed his chest up in pride when she lifted it into the air. Gathering the pants and shirt she excused herself into the changing room. They fit perfectly, the boots a bit uncomfortable but anything would be better than the ones she had on before. After pulling on the jacket, she came out.

"Perfect." The old man declared, running around her and tying little pouches and other oddities here and there. "Now…these." He pointed to the few remaining parcels, eyeing them in a interesting manner. "Where what he left for you."

He obviously had no idea himself what they could be, and although the old man had been kind to them she wasn't going to open them.

Killian had been roaming the shop while she changed, picking up different oddities and placing them on the counter with a large leather bag. When he saw her, a smile rose to his lips.

"My my Miss. Swan. I told you…" He gave her a once over, "one hell of a pirate."

Once they had paid for the extra wares, and safely hid the packages they left. It was time to catch up to John.

"You picked your friends wisely Emma…" The compliment sounded a bit strained, but she didn't call him out on it.

"What do you thinks in the other parcels?"

"Probably jewels to win your heart." She rolled her eyes dropping the subject.

"Alright…the pearl." They walked the decks, and Hook describe each type of ship to her along the way. Explaining their strengths and weaknesses, the types of cannons, and even the different crew names. She would never remember it all, but she listened. If she needed to prove herself, she had better try.

"The ships cook is actually one of the most important people, and not just because they keep you hale and hearty. They are also the doctors."

"What?"

"Yep."

"You mean they perform surgery? With what, a clever?"

"Just Emma!" A voice shouted from the nearby decks cutting their conversation short. Looking up she saw John waving in her direction. "All ready little lady? You look bloody marvelous." He shouted the compliment causing a quick blush to rise to her cheeks as other sailors turned to see.

Hook merely grunted before stalking off towards the ship.

The Brigantine was a beauty, Killian had said this type was one of the most commonly used ships, since it had a good size, speed and maneuverability. She smiled as she boarded, and instantly John was there to give her the tour.

The ship it's self was made out of a light cedar or oak. It had a raised deck near the bow called the forecastle, and higher deck near the stern called the stern castle. Easy enough Emma thought, as she walked through.

The helm at the highest point was called the quarterdeck. Under the top deck were the doors to the captains quarters, beautiful stain glass casting bright shades on the floor. Next to that was another door, John explained it was the officer's quarters, his room.

The gun deck was just beneath the ship's main deck, and as they walked down she counted the cannons. Fourteen in all, ammunition piled around them. Gunpowder barrels were stored here, as well and shooting Killian a look reminded them of no fire. She giggled when Hook gave the most vicious growl. Mumbling under his breath.

The deck below that was were the ship's galley, and mess hall was. The water supply and meats were in large barrels in the back. When they reached the quarters, she frowned. They were cramped and dirty, the smell of bilge water was foul, and she was sure rats were on board, but she forced a smile when shown their hammocks.

They didn't walk the final floor, the brig wasn't a place to be proud of John had whispered.

"I'm glad you came." As they were walking he had taken her arm into his. Hook simply followed quietly, not seeming impressed. Of course even to Emma this was nothing compared to the Jolly. Beautiful, but not as magical.

"Thanks for the tour. Just let us settle in, and then I'm assuming to the captain?" He smiled, and allowed them to get ready.

"He'll see you alone, in his Quarters. Good luck." With a quick kiss to the back of her hand he was gone.

Hook took the bottom bunk, clicking his tongue at it as she threw her bed roll up on the top. At least they were in a corner pushed to the side, it gave a separated feeling from the rest of the crew.

"He seemed…_nice._" The sarcasms was not lost to her, and she bite her tongue. "He acted as if you've never seen a ship in your life…"

"Killian…he was being polite."

"Of course…polite. That's what his eyes were doing…definitely not undressing you."

"Killian Jones! Stop it." Her hands were on her hips, and for a second she could almost hear Mary Margaret's voice.

He pulled off the duffle and dropped it in his cot.

"The Jolly's better Hook." She didn't look at him when she gave the compliment, fixing her hair up into a bun. "Now stop getting ship envy."

"It's not the ship love." He snapped before skulking off.

What was wrong with him. Seriously. Rolling her eyes, she followed.

* * *

Billy Bones, or Captain Billy Bones was a good man. Hook couldn't help but feel at ease around him, unlike the rest of the crew. When they had walked up, he couldn't help but analyze everyone. Even for pirates they looked like a shady bunch.

Sitting in the Captains Quarters told him much. From Billy Bones exotic looking treasure to the massive amount of literature. This man clearly respected the things he plundered, each displayed with pride.

"Now me lass…Mr. Silver, tells me ye can help us?" Billy sat in his crisp blue captains coat, polished boots, and tri-corner hat. His hair was calmer than the last they had seen him, and the look in his eye held a childlike amusement.

"I hope so Captain." She fidgeted, but her gaze determined. "I need to get to Treasure Island."

The Captain's eyes widened for a moment, as if he was hearing this for the first time. "Treasure Island. That is the ultimate plan. Although how you know about it is beyond my wildest imagination." He held a hand up to stop her explanation. "I know about your abilities Mrs. Swan. Magic is something we take very seriously around these parts. I best not hear you telling the rest of the crew." Standing up he walked to the window. "I trust these men with me life, but not with power or riches dangled before them."

"Do they know where you plan to head sir?" It was hook asking the questions now.

"No." He seemed to be lost in thought, his answer a bit slow.

"Then we handle that when the time comes. In the meantime. How long do we have?"

"That's the problem lad. The last person to navigate to that wretched Island was old Captain Flint himself…but the lass." He turned back to Emma. "She can see it."

"Wait a minute…so we just roam around till Emma spots something fishy?" Hook didn't like that, not at all. That could mean weeks, months, even years.

He merely smiled, before walking back to the desk and pulling out an old book. It looked like a ledger, filled with numbers and words.

Killian caught her glance his way, edging him on. The captain beat him to any questions. "This was old Flints…dates times, amounts, records, all here." He proudly showed them a crudely drawn sea chart, "I deciphered it. The area I marked it down to is small enough."

"Why haven't you just gone there then?" There was something he wasn't telling them. If it was this easy he should have just been there already.

"Its not protected by a shield, it's a sort of crack in the world. A tunnel."

"A rift."

"Aye if that's what you magic casters call it. What we need the lass to do, is get us through."

"Wait what?" Killian's eyes went wide, and he stood up, "She can't do that! Keep a whole ship protected. Are you mad?"

But the Captain wasn't looking at him anymore, he was just staring at Emma, a smirk on his lips. "You can do it lass, can't you?"

"I can try." Hook cringed at her answer, she had no idea what he was requesting. This wasn't the Jolly Roger, his ship could go through portals no problem, it was built from enchanted wood. He looked down at the floorboards, this would just rip to shreds.

"Emma…its not like you just walk through to another world, you move there, everything comes apart, one piece at a time. Then thrown into the rift. If you don't have a ship that can handle it, well love it'll kill everyone."

"A chance we are all willing to take." The voice was from the doorway, John Silver. Hook almost groaned, of course they would use him. Emma was fond of the man, and if anyone could make her agree it was him. He just couldn't get the feeling something was utterly off about this whole damn thing.

"So what do ye say lass?"

Emma's blonde head bobbed in the corner of Hooks eye, "Deal."

"Emma...lets just talk about this."

John pushed past Hook, "A deal is a deal Mr.?"

"Jones."

"Wait..." Emma was looking between the two men, her eyes finally landing on Killian. "I think I can do it." She was fumbling with that damn necklace again, "Trust Killian…" That was rich coming from her, but it was enough to deflate him.

"Can you literally tell me everything about this ship John?" She was now looking to Silver.

"Of course little lady." Slipping her arm into his they left, the door clicking behind them. He had lost...again. And to fight it, would be to fight against Emma. If she thought she could do it, then who was he to stop her.

"Mr. Jones."

"Captain?"

"Now that your on me ship, your under me orders. Do ye object?"

"No Captain, of course not." He flourished a bow.

"You worried about the girl?"

"Yes sir."

The man pondered this for a moment, "If it proves to difficult we'll pull back. In the meantime, lets see what she's capable of. Agreed?"

"I don't have much choice do I sir. I know the way these things work."

"I thought as much. Your to much a sailor to be a mere cabin boy, or scrubbing decks. To the helm with ye." He tossed him a map. "Officer of Navigation."

"Aye Captain. Just one question. If allowed sir"

"The floor is yours."

"How did you get there before?"

"Flint was a man of many skills, just like your young lass."

With a nod and the map tucked under his arm, he walked out. So Flint had been a mage, something told him that would make finding the portal much more difficult.

Emma was standing at the far end, John pointing out to different ropes, and boards. For a heated moment he almost marched between them, but he now had a job to do.

She had no idea what she had agreed them too, practically a suicide mission. But he needed to pick his battles. If she said she could do it, who was he to question her. Blind faith...that was a new concept.

She glanced back at him a pleading look in her eyes. Curtly nodding back, she smiled in gratification. _Bloody hell Swan._

"All hands on deck!" Came the roar of the Captain now behind him, "Set sail!" He placed a hand on Killians shoulder, "Mr. Jones, to the helm lad."

* * *

**Alrighty guys. I know this didn't go very long, well longer than most...but ya know. Had to end it somewhere. Hope you liked it, but now the real fun begins. :3 What will happen! Will they survive! OH MY OH MY. :3 Next time on "The road least Traveled"**


End file.
